That looks on tempests and is never shaken
by luna1415
Summary: Después de lo acontecido en el puente Wickery, Elena se transforma. ¿Qué clase de vampiro será? TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Damon había abierto la puerta antes incluso de que el timbre hubiera dejado de sonar.

-Justo a tiempo, bruja-.

-Damon- Bonnie se deslizó a su lado y se dirigió al salón de la hospedería, donde Stefan se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea, observando el fuego. Bonnie se acercó, sosteniendo entre sus manos un polvoriento y grueso libro. -No es exactamente un hechizo fácil de encontrar... pero aquí está, en uno de los grimorios que los Martins dejaron-.

-Entonces Elijah tenía razón, es posible-. Dijo Damon acercándose al mueble bar y sirviéndose un vaso de whisky.

-¿Técnicamente? Puede ser, éste grimorio es muy, muy viejo. Parte de la terminología que emplea es algo confusa. No puedo estar segura-.

-Pero es posible- Insistió Damon.

Bonnie suspiró. -Eso creo-.

Stefan se volvió, con cara de determinación. -¿Es magia negra? ¿Como la que empleamos con Klaus?-.

-Sí-Dijo Bonnie mirándole intensamente. -Y por tanto requiere un balance similar-.

-Sea cual sea el precio, lo pagaremos- respondió Damon, al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su vaso y lo dejaba a un lado.

Bonnie lanzó una mirada fugaz a la escalera. –Está ella...?-.

-El joven Gilbert está arriba con ella, intercambiando historietas sobre la Abuelita y el Abuelito, y recordando cuando su querido papaíto se disfrazaba de Papa Noel en Navidad-.

-Bien- dijo Bonnie- no quiero que nos escuche hablar sobre esto. ¿Qué más te dijo Elijah cuando hablaste con el?-.

Damon rodeó el mueble bar y se sentó en el sofá. –A parte de que él y Rebekah estaban de camino para recoger el cuerpo de Klaus del almacén, nada-.

-¿Lo dejaste ahí?-.

-¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, Bonnie? Sólo tengo espacio para un cadáver, y preferí traer a casa a Ric. No es que estuviera precisamente centrado en ese momento. Elena estaba muerta, pensé que yo también estaba muriéndome por lo que tenía un poco de prisa. Así que discúlpame. Incluso dejé esa maldita estaca, por lo que supongo que debe estar en manos de Elijah en este momento.- Cogió su vaso, tomó un sorbo y lo volvió a dejar –Siéntate bruja, y cuéntanos, exactamente, lo que necesitamos para evitar que Elena se convierta-.

Bonnie se sentó al otro extremo del sofá y manteniendo su voz calmada y suave, dijo, -Primero, necesitamos otro vampiro-.

-Fácil. Tenemos dos sólo en ésta habitación-.

-Y hay que hacer un intercambio de sangre-.

-Por supuesto. Siempre hay un intercambio de por medio-.

-Y luego...- Ella dudó, deslizando sus ojos por la cubierta del libro.

-Luego tienes que matar al vampiro-intervino Stefan- ese es el precio que requiere-.

Bonnie levantó la mirada hacia Stefan. –Sí. Después hay que matar al vampiro. Tengo que parar su corazón y desecarlo. Similar a como vencimos a Klaus. Un proceso al que sabemos que un Original puede sobrevivir-.

-Pero un vampiro común seguramente no- Concluyó Stefan quedamente.

-No lo sabemos, pero probablemente no-.

-No hay problema- dijo Damon- no me llevaría más de cinco minutos ir al Grill, coger a alguien y conseguirnos un bonito y manejable vampiro para sacrificar-.

-No, Damon- Dijo firmemente Stefan.

-Oh, vamos, Stef. No iba a convertir a nadie que conociéramos. Y no es como si Rebekah o Elijah se fueran a presentar voluntarios en las próximas horas para mantener a Elena como humana-.

-Eso no va a pasar, Damon- dijo Bonnie- Ya sabes que no le haré eso a alguien inocente-.

-De acuerdo- dijo Damon con una mueca. Hizo una pausa, y después continuó con un deje de crudeza en su voz,-entonces puedes hacérselo a alguien que no sea tan inocente. Puedes hechizarme a mí-.

-Damon...- dijo Stefan antes de que Damon le interrumpiera.

-Ni lo pienses, hermanito. Siempre estás dejando que todo el mundo tome libremente sus jodidas decisiones todo el puñetero tiempo- Sus ojos se encontraron –Pues bien, ésta es mi decisión-.

-Esto es todo por mi culpa- Dijo Stefan suavemente, sin romper el contacto visual – Y si alguien debe pagar por ello, debería ser yo-.

-Oh claro, todo esto es por tu culpa. Lo había olvidado. Porque salvaste al jodido Matt Donovan. Pero en caso de que las cosas se tuerzan, también eres el único sin el cual nuestra chica favorita parece incapaz de sobrevivir. No vas a ser tú, hermano- Damon se giró hacia Bonnie –No queda mucho tiempo. Hagámoslo-.

Bonnie miró a Stefan y dudó – Si estás seguro... –

Stefan no respondió. Les dio la espalda y continuó observando la chimenea.

Bonnie recogió su grimorio lentamente, y después dijo a Damon – De acuerdo. Pero tendrás que inventarte una excusa para beber la sangre de Elena, y para que ella beba la tuya-.

-Eso no es un problema, no tiene verbena en su organismo, simplemente tengo que obligarla-.

Al oír esto, Stefan se giró. –Eso no está bien, Damon. Ella no lo querría así-.

-Bien, una vez más debemos cortar de raíz, Stefan. Me importa una mierda lo que ella quiera- Se dirigió hacia las escaleras – Vamos BonBon, que empiece la fiesta-.

* * *

Bonnie terminó de colocar las velas alrededor del despacho donde habían decidido hacer el hechizo. Cerró los ojos un segundo y encendió todas las velas de golpe. Stefan entró en la habitación y se paró observando todo a su alrededor. –No podemos hacer esto Bonnie, tú lo sabes-.

Sin mirarle, ella replicó, -Lo único que sé es que mi mejor amiga se está convirtiendo en la clase de monstruo que ella nunca ha querido ser. Lo único que sé es que es posible que haya encontrado la forma de salvarla, que es algo que no fui capaz de hacer por mi madre. Recuérdame que le agradezca a Elijah el no hablarme de éste hechizo cuando tu hermano convirtió a Abby-.

-Damon va a morir-.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él –Y lo siento mucho- Bajó sus ojos –Bueno, realmente no demasiado-.

Damon entró en la habitación desabrochando y quitándose la camisa. –No te atrevas a dejar que te hable así, Bonnie Bennett. Si empiezas a tener un ataque de conciencia, simplemente recuerda todas las cosas terribles que te he hecho, y así lo harás genial-.

-Créeme, tengo eso en mente- Se arrodilló cerca de un hueco en medio de la habitación- Tú túmbate aquí. ¿Estás seguro de que tienes suficiente sangre de Elena en tu organismo?-.

-Oh, sí- Damon mantuvo los ojos fijos en Stefan mientras se acomodaba en el suelo-Estaba deliciosa. Y después de que obligara a Elena a dormir, envié a Jeremy a por helado. Supongo que lo necesitaréis para celebrar que Elena evita convertirse en vampiro-.

-Sabes, realmente no necesitabas quitarte la camiseta-.

-Una última imagen para tus fantasías, bruja-.

-Para, Damon. Para- Dio Stefan suavemente.

-Si esto te resulta incómodo, Stef, no tienes porqué mirar. Vete a hacerte un sándwich o algo parecido. No llevará mucho-.

Bonnie colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Damon y cerró sus ojos, comenzando a cantar. –Tis mattos dominez statis...-.

Stefan rodeó el cuerpo de Damon y se agachó a su lado –No tienes por qué hacerlo, Damon. Podemos ayudarla a pasar la transición. Pero si lo haces, y no funciona... no soportará el perderte a ti también, hermano-.

-Estás estropeando la concentración de la bruja, Stefan. ¿Harías el favor de callarte?-.

-Damon,-dijo Stefan- por favor, no quiero perder a mi hermano-.

-Ella no pidió esto, Stef-Re contestó Damon lentamente.-Vampiros. De todas esas ridículas historias- soltó una pequeña carcajada-Ella nunca pidió vampiros. Estoy cien por cien seguro de que no quiere ser uno. Nosotros fuimos los que metimos esto en su vida.-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Elena estaba parada en el umbral, frotándose los ojos y bostezando, -me levanté, pero no recuerdo el haberme quedado dormida. Me siento rara. ¿Se supone que debo sentirme así?- Paró de golpe, dándose cuenta de las velas, y de Damon en el suelo con Stefan y Bonnie, cada uno a cada lado.

-Qué...-Entró en la habitación sorteando las velas- ¿qué es esto?- Miró a Bonnie y luego a Stefan, quien le rehuyó la mirada. -¿Damon?-.

-Tan solo una fiesta de pijamas, Elena. Nada de lo que te debas preocupar. ¿Nunca has jugado a "ligero como una pluma, tieso como una tabla"? La próxima vez vamos a congelar nuestros sujetadores y hablar de chicos guapos.-

-¿Bonnie?-preguntó Elena dubitativamente.

-Damon, quizás prefieras obligarla otra vez.- Dijo suavemente Bonnie.

Damon se sentó y le hizo señas a Elena para que se acercase- Está bien, Elena, ven aquí un segundo-

Ella retrocedió alejándose de ellos.-No, no sé qué es lo que estáis tramando, pero sea lo que sea, no, simplemente, no...-

-Elena...- Comenzó Stefan levantándose y poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de ella. –Nadie está haciendo nada. Todo va bien.

-Bueno, todo estaría yendo mejor si te hubieras quedado dormida tal y como se suponía que tenías que hacer. Claramente estoy perdiendo mi toque.-Gruñó Damon.

-Esto tiene que ver con mi transición, ¿verdad? Estáis tratando de pararla. Y si no queréis que me entere...-miró a Damon tendido en el suelo y luego a Stefan horrorizada. –¿Cómo les dejas hacer esto?-

Stefan levantó las manos a modo de defensa –Elena-

-No-Dijo ella firmemente. Atravesó el despacho y se arrodilló junto a Bonnie. Había lágrimas en sus ojos mientras decía –Lo siento mucho, Bonnie- y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla, se abalanzó sobre Bonnie, la agarró por el pelo y hundió sus dientes en el cuello de su amiga.

-¡Elena!- Stefan la agarró y la apartó de su amiga. Elena se limpió la sangre de la boca, y apartó a Stefan de su lado.

-Ya está- dijo suavemente- ahora podemos parar todos de hacer el idiota.

Elena se recompuso y salió caminando lentamente de la habitación. Damon y Stefan se miraron entre ellos y luego a Bonnie, tendiendo una mano hacia su sanguinolento cuello.

-Joder- Dijo Damon mirando hacia la puerta.- Supongo que eso es todo, entonces.- Se giró hacia Bonnie –Cuando pares de sangrar, necesitaremos que hechices un nuevo anillo para poder protegerse del sol-.

Un portazo, proveniente de la puerta principal, hizo saltar a Bonnie.

-Eso no es nada bueno- dijo Stefan antes de correr a fuera.

Bonnie se levantó para intentar seguirle, pero Damon la paró.

-Dale un minuto a los tortolitos- dijo- ¿quieres que haga algo con eso?- añadió señalando su cuello.

Ella retrocedió –Creo que tu sangre ya ha causado suficientes problemas en éste pueblo, tanto entre mis amigos como en mi familia – dijo ahogadamente.

-De acuerdo, como quieras, bruja. Espero que no te duela mucho-.

-Estoy acostumbrada- dijo ella- es sólo que nunca pensé que mi mejor amiga...-

-¿Te usaría como una bolsa de sangre? Ya ves, seguramente ella se sienta mal al respecto, también. Así que no hagamos las cosas peores, ¿de acuerdo? Ya es todo suficientemente abrumador para Elena. No necesita tus ojillos acusadores sobre su espalda-.

-No te preocupes por mí- dijo Bonnie –todo serán rayos de sol y sonrisitas- Pasó a su lado y recorrió el camino hasta la puerta de la casa. Después de una pausa, Damon la siguió, sin molestarse en volverse a poner la camiseta.

Elena estaba aún en el porche delantero, con la cara levantada hacia el sol. Stefan se encontraba un metros más allá, con todo el cuerpo en tensión mientras la observaba.

-Hay tantas estrellas- exhaló Elena- tantas...- se giró cara Damon y Bonnie, pero dijo refiriéndose a él- nunca me dijiste que había tantas estrellas.

-Bueno, ya sabes- Damon la rodeó con cautela- ¿Como te sientes, pastelito?-.

-Rara- Respondió ella quedamente, para después volver a mirar al cielo- Es el mismo cielo que ayer, solo que no lo es, no más. Nunca va a ser el mismo cielo para mí.- Se dejó caer de rodillas en la hierba. Su pelo recogido en una coleta caía oscuro por su espalda.- Ni siquiera tengo calor. Creí que tendría calor. Esto no se parece a nada de lo que había pensado.

Stefan se movió cautamente hacia ella, y al verle, Elena le sonrió. –Estoy bien, sabes. No hay de qué asustarse.-

-Lo sé- dijo él sin romper el contacto visual con su cara- Sé que vas a estar bien. Todo va a ir bien.-

-Entonces- dijo Damon- mientras admiras las maravillas de la noche, quizás quieras, también, comenzar a practicar nuevas técnicas vampíricas.

-Creo que conozco lo básico, Damon- dijo Elena- Dudo mucho que haya muchas más sorpresas para mí.-

-Bien, entonces podemos resumir- Se giró hacia Bonnie que estaba manteniéndose a una distancia prudente del trio de vampiros que tenía delante. – Primero, nuestra querida Bonnie, te va a hechizar un anillo para poder exponerte al sol. Pero no sólo un anillo, vamos a tener que hechizarte toda una línea de joyería. Lo tendrás todo, pulsera, collar, tobillera, hebilla de cinturón, que cojones, puede que hasta un par de anillos para los pies.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Bonnie.

-Es un pequeño truco que aprendí de Katherine. Ten siempre una reserva para tus reservas. Y después reservas para éstas.-

-Emily hechizó diversas piezas para Katherine. Algunas de ellas eran simplemente señuelos- Añadió Stefan- Incluso a veces llevaba varias a la vez.-

-Está bien, puedo hacerlo- Añadió Bonnie.

-No necesito todo eso, chicos- Dijo Elena. Estaba observando entre los árboles, con la cabeza inclinada, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza.

-¿Te has visto? Lo necesitas –Dijo Damon con un bufido.

-Me llevará un par de días encontrar las piezas adecuadas- intervino Bonnie.

-Bueno, puedes empezar ésta noche con el anillo de lapislázuli que tengo en mi cuarto- Dijo Damon. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Stefan, añadió- ¿Qué? Tengo uno hecho para Elena desde hace un tiempo-.

-Eso fue algo presuntuoso por tu parte, hermano- dijo Stefan, gruñendo ligeramente.

-OK, ¿la has visto? Esa chica atrae todo lo mortal en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Stefan y Bonnie se miraron, mientras él decía- _ohporfavor_, como si ninguno de vosotros no creyese que éste día era poco más que inevitable. ¿Fui el único que tomó precauciones? Ya tiene suerte de que no hubiera estado echándole mi sangre en los cereales del desayuno a modo de complemento vitamínico-.

-Y además- continuó, ignorando sus miradas indignadas- tú, mi princesa vampira, tienes que alimentarte. _Ahora_.

Ante el recordatorio, la cara de Elena se volvió más suave, mientras miraba a Bonnie. –Lo siento- susurró.

Bonnie sonrió, mientras se tocaba el cuello con la mano. –Todo bien Elena, no pasa nada.-

-No por eso- dijo Elena, señalando la herida del cuello. Su cuerpo se tensó, mientras inclinaba la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Bonnie. –Por esto.-

En el momento que comenzó a moverse hacia su amiga, Stefan y Damon entraron en acción, sujetándola.

-Ah ah, nada de matar a Bonnie esta noche. Todavía no te ha hechizado el anillo- Dijo Damon mientras exponía sus dientes. Elena se revolvió contra los dos hermanos –Joder, eres fuerte- Había un toque de incredulidad en la voz de Damon mientras miraba de reojo a su, igualmente sorprendido, hermano.

-Elena... Elena, ¡para! –Suplicaba Stefan.

Ella consiguió liberarse de ambos hermanos y estar al lado de Bonnie en medio segundo. Damon se abalanzó sobre ella, arrojándola al suelo.

-¡Ahora Stefan!-Dijo luchando por mantenerla sujeta. Stefan recogió a Bonnie y se la llevó a toda prisa a la casa. Elena se liberó de Damon rápidamente, pero en vez de perseguir a Bonnie y Stefan, se detuvo de golpe. Miró a Damon con una expresión distante y vacía... y de pronto se desapareció entre los árboles.

-Bien- Dijo Damon manteniéndose de rodillas- Allá va nuestra chica-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Al traducir este episodio me encontré con la dificultad de adaptar a "Trogdor the Burninator" al español. Aquí aparece sustituido por "La Destructora". Soy consciente de la inexactitud, por lo que si alguien conoce un término más adecuado, por favor que me lo haga saber.**

* * *

-Seguramente no fue una buena idea que volvieras. No, ella está bien... simplemente no sabemos como todo esto la va a afectar. Sí, yo también lo siento, Jeremy. Pero tu hermana te quiere, y ella querría que te quedaras en casa donde es más seguro. Y Jeremy...-Stefan hizo pausa, componiendo una mueca.-Si aparece por ahí, sea lo que sea que te pueda decir, no la invites a entrar, ¿OK? Confía en mí.-Stefan pulsó el botón "colgar" de su teléfono y después miró a Damon y Bonnie a través de la mesa de la cocina.

-Uno de nosotros debería quedarse aquí, por si ella decide volver-.

-Y uno de nosotros debería ir a casa de los Gilbert, por si acaso va allí primero- Completó Damon, levantándose-Estoy en ello-.

-No- dijo Stefan, levantándose- Yo iré. Tú quédate aquí y dale ese anillo a Bonnie- Se volvió hacia ella, que estaba todavía temblando ligeramente. Su voz se volvió más suave mientras le dijo –Te pondrás bien-.

-Por supuesto que sí- Dijo Damon mientras se volvía hacia los armarios – Te voy a hacer una taza de té. Mi té es perfecto para remediar todo lo que te aflige, sabes, soy prácticamente Británico-.

Stefan asintió y después se marchó.

Bonnie se quedó sentada en silencio durante un minuto mientras Damon se entretenía con el microondas y una gran bolsa de té. Poco después, depositó delante de ella una gran taza con una floritura.- Ahora dime que este no es la mejor taza de té que jamás has tomado. Camomila, limón, y un montón de hierbas de chicas-.

-Te culpo de todo esto, Damon. Es irracional, y lo sé. Sé que debería echarle las culpas Klaus. Pero no había vampiros en nuestras vidas antes de que tú decidieras venir a Mystic Falls- dijo Bonnie, hundiendo las cabeza entre sus manos –Y ahora mi mejor amiga es una no-muerta y mi madre... mi madre también. Y Elena – Le miró – Tú y yo no somos amigos, Damon.

-No necesito que seas mi amiga, Bonnie, pero Elena sí te necesita- Hizo una pausa- Además, ¿en serio crees que yo no me culpo a mí mismo de todo lo que le ha pasado a Elena? Le he fallado. Me marché del pueblo y ella murió. Meredith pudo darle mi sangre, Rebekah pudo haber causado el accidente y Stefan puede haber tomado la peor decisión de su puñetera vida al salvar al jodido Matt Donovan, pero yo fui el que la abandonó después de prometerle que nunca lo haría- Su voz se rompió mientras se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa.

Bonnie levantó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y le miró –No sé si podré hacer esto-.

-Oh, lo harás, Bonnie Bennett. No tengas la menor duda al respecto- Dijo Damon de repentinamente más serio mientras la miraba a los ojos. –No voy a dejar que te rindas. Ninguno de nosotros lo va a hacer. Ahora bébete tu puñetero té y deja de lloriquear.

* * *

Pasó cerca de una hora antes de que Stefan trajera a una sangrienta y contrita Elena de vuelta a la casa de huéspedes. Su pantalón y camiseta de pijama estaban hechos jirones. Elena se paró en el umbral y contempló a Damon sombríamente.

Abby apareció de repente en lo alto de las escaleras y dijo amablemente. –Elena, ven arriba conmigo y te limpiaremos un poco.-

Con la cabeza agachada, Elena pasó junto a Damon, diciendo suavemente –Lo recuerdo, ¿sabes?. Lo recuerdo todo.-

Damon se giró y la agarró por el brazo. –Sé que sí. Pero no vamos a discutirlo ahora-.

Elena dudó, volvió a mirar a Stefan, pero después asintió y se dirigió a la planta superior.

Stefan intervino, con una expresión que no auguraba más que problemas –Hay algo más que deba saber, ¿Damon?-.

Damon sacudió su cabeza –Nada, hermano. Pero tenemos que hablar-.

Stefan entró en la sala de estar y se sentó al tiempo que hacía pasar una mano entre su pelo –Estás ocultándome algo, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para discutir contigo. ¿Cuándo llegó Abby?-.

-Bonnie la llamó tan pronto como tú te marchaste. Obviamente ella no podía quedarse por aquí, así que pensó que podrían estrechar lazos, de bebé vampiro a bebé vampiro- Damon tomó un sorbo de su vaso de whisky y después se sentó en una silla junto a su hermano –Elena podría aprovechar muy bien el tener algún tipo de influencia materna por aquí, y Abby es más o menos una madre. Lo más parecido que tenemos.

-Necesita a Caroline- Dijo Stefan, destacando lo obvio.

-Ya... bueno, acabo de hablar con Liz, y Caroline no está muy bien en este momento. Tuvo una especie de ataque de locura después de que Tyler muriera, y escapó del Consejo. Liz la ha dejado en un motel en Tennessee hasta que el Consejo acepte su vuelta-.

-Otra cosa más de la que preocuparnos- Stefan se recostó en su asiento, cerrando los ojos.

-No hay nada más de qué preocuparse. Sin el alter-ego demoníaco de Ric controlándoles, el Consejo no llega a ser una amenaza. Y ellos me escuchan, ya lo sabes. Ric nos hizo un enorme favor al descubrir sólo a Tyler y Caroline, evitando totalmente el mencionar la conexión existente entre los Salvatore y los vampiros.

-¿Por qué crees que no nos descubrió?-.

-Nos necesita para mantener a Elena a salvo. Hasta que llegue la hora de que él mismo nos mate, supongo. Eso significa que sigo a la cabeza del Consejo y ha llegado la hora de realizar algún tipo de control de daños. He estado una hora al teléfono hablando a todos los miembros y expresándoles mi estupefacción ante las declaraciones de la Sheriff y la Alcaldesa. "_¿Vampiros y hombres lobo en nuestro pueblo? ¡Qué terrible!"- _Tomó otro sorbo antes de continuar. –Convocando una reunión de emergencia para mañana, donde Carol Liz puedan suplicar la compasión del Consejo, etcétera, etcétera. Y, además, yo voy a presentarme con el cadáver de Ric, demostrándoles que había un malvado vampiro en el cual no se podía confiar bajo ningún concepto, y avanzaremos desde ahí. El hecho de que Caroline y Tyler nunca dejaran un rastro de cuerpos y violencia por todo el pueblo, actuará en su favor-.

-Sobre eso...-

Damon gruñó –OK, ¿Cómo de malo ha sido? ¿Ya te has ocupado de los cuerpos?-.

-Sólo hubo uno. Jeremy hizo lo que le pedimos y se negó a dejarla entrar... pero cuando comenzó a derribar la casa, no le quedó otro remedio que salir al porche- La cara de Stefan mostraba una horrible mueca.

Damon se puso rígido –¿Está muerto?-.

-Temporalmente, Meredith se lo llevó a su apartamento para esperar a que el anillo le trajera de vuelta-.

-Y cuando dices "derribar la casa"...

-No queda nada en pie, Damon. Le llevó 7 minutos demoler toda la estructura y rasgar la garganta de su hermano-.

Damon estaba inmóvil mientras contemplaba el fondo de su vaso- ¿ Y tú?.

Stefan no dijo nada durante unos segundos, y después añadió –Yo quería ayudarla-.

Damon levantó la vista –Y lo harás, hermano-.

-No, Damon... Yo quería ayudarla a destripar a Jeremy. Como si fuera...-

-Te alimentaste de él- Dijo Damon, como quien expone un hecho cualquiera, sin juzgar.

Damon suspiró- Demonios, Stefan. Es como si un ciego se convirtiera en el lazarillo de otro. Gracias a Dios Elena y Jeremy viven en el vecindario menos cotilla del mundo-.

Stefan soltó una carcajada, pero no era un sonido precisamente alegre –Aún así tengo que ir puerta por puerta haciendo olvidar a sus vecinos-.

-Bueno, podemos arreglarlo. Nadie en el Consejo sabe donde murió Ric exactamente, así que podemos contarles que fue él quien derribo la casa e hirió a Elena y Jeremy en el proceso, por lo que ahora la Doctora Fell está cuidando de ellos. Eso cubrirá la ausencia de Elena de la escuela- Hizo una pausa- ¿Realmente derribó la casa? ¿La casa entera?.

Stefan asintió –No sé cómo lo hizo. Pero no había forma de pararla. Es más fuerte que yo, Damon-.

Damon simplemente sacudió su cabeza asombrado –Esto no tiene sentido, Stefan. Puede que no sea el mayor experto en recién transformados, pero he visto a los que yo convertí. Esto no tendría que estar pasando, quiero decir, claro que esperaba un par de cagadas. Sabía que tendríamos que lidiar con un par de repartidores de pizza y niñas scouts muertas la primera semana, pero nunca pensé que no fuéramos capaces de controlarla en absoluto.

-No sé- Stefan se levantó de su silla.- No vamos a resolver nada esta noche- Miró a su hermano y añadió- Lo único que sé es que voy a reconstruir la casa de Jeremy y Elena-.

Damon se levantó y colocó su vaso en la mesita –Bien, eso es genial, Stefan. Es bueno que los jóvenes tengáis un hobby. Ahora comprobemos cómo está nuestra Destructora. Tengo un anillo para ella.

En la planta de arriba, un limpia, fresca y fastidiada Elena estaba sentada en la cama de Stefan, mientras Abby colocaba sus prendas rotas en la basura, Elena observaba como los dos hermanos entraban en el cuarto. –Os he escuchado hablar- dijo antes de que pudieran decir nada- Sé que hay algo que está mal conmigo. No soy _adecuada_-.

Damon le sonrió –Bueno, quizás seas tú la correcta y simplemente todo el mundo vampírico esté mal. ¿Quién puede decirlo? Aquí nadie te está juzgando-. Se acercó a ella y sacó el anillo de su bolsillo- Aquí está, la primera pieza de tu nueva y elegante línea de joyería azul-.

Elena tomó el anillo entre sus manos y lo miró durante un segundo – Es justo como el tuyo y el de Stefan.-

-Más pequeño, claro, y con una "E". Pero sí, en lo básico son iguales-.

Stefan le miró sorprendido -¿Usaste el emblema familiar?-.

Damon arrugó el ceño –Supuse que sería más apropiado para ella en este momento que no el de los Gilbert. Y no sabía si los Petrova tenían emblema. En ese momento no tenía interés ninguno en consultar con Katherine-.

Elena deslizó el anillo en su dedo- No pasa nada, no importa-.

Stefan dudó antes de preguntar -¿Cuándo lo mandaste hacer?-.

Damon suspiró –¿En serio importa, Stef?-.

-¿Cuándo, Damon? ¿Cuándo decidiste que era inevitable que mi novia se convirtiese en una vampira?-.

-El día que hizo que Rose la llevase a Richmond. Tú estabas atrapado en esa maldita tumba, y me pareció bastante obvio que no sería capaz de salvarla de todas sus misiones suicidas- Rio amargamente- Supongo que no estaba del todo equivocado-.

Abby se paró en el umbral, dudando, se dirigió a Elena preguntando –Quieres que me quede contigo hoy?- Apuntó ignorando totalmente a ambos hermanos, simplemente mirando a la mejor amiga de su hija.

Elena le sonrió brevemente –No-.

-Está bien- Dijo Stefan, rápidamente- Yo me quedaré aquí con ella- Cogió la mano de Elena entre las suyas. Ella no le miró, pero tampoco retiró su mano.

Damon puso sus ojos en blando y empujó suavemente a Abby por la puerta –Es hora de que los jóvenes amantes se reconecten, supongo. Tú y yo sólo les estamos estorbando. Vamos, te enseñaré el cuarto de invitados. ¿Para la ducha quieres una toalla o dos?.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Damon estaba tumbado en su cama, maldiciendo el hecho de que no hubiera llevado su colchón a la celda- Estúpido oído vampírico.

Podía oír a Elena moverse en la cama junto a Stefan. Podía oír como de cansada estaba, e incluso lo rápido de su respiración. Estaba conectado con ella en todo momento, tal y cómo había hecho cuando era humana. No sabía porque había pensado que todo eso iba a cambiar con su transición. Nada había cambiado. AL menos no para él.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Escuchó como le preguntaba Stefan, somnoliento.

-Lo que no sé es cómo puedes hacerlo tú-.

-Hey... está bien, todo está bien-.

Damon escuchó a Elena sollozar –No, no lo está-.

-Shhh... Estoy aquí-.

-Sé que sí-.

Se hizo el silencio, y Damon intentó no imaginar qué podrían estar haciendo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaban besando, se levantó de la cama con el mayor sigilo posible, se vistió y bajó las escaleras. La noche iba a requerir de grandes cantidades de alcohol.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente en el sofá con Stefan sentado en una silla justo enfrente. –Buenos días hermano-.

-Una noche productiva- Dijo Stefan señalando con la cabeza las tres botellas vacías en el suelo. Encarnó una ceja.

-Ya ves. Todos atravesamos momentos de dolor en nuestro camino, ¿no?-.

Stefan sonrió brevemente –Supongo que sí-.

-¿Una nochecita tranquila con la recién nacida?-.

-No exactamente- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar –¿Sabes que todavía no ha preguntado por Jeremy? Ni una sola vez.

Damon echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro a las escaleras y después puso un dedo encima de sus labios.- No aquí. Si quieres que tengamos esta conversación habrá que hacerlo fuera-.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron al patio, Damon abrochándose su camisa mientras caminaba.

-Ok, ahora, ¿qué tratas de decir, Stefan?-.

Stefan miró al cielo y soltó una breve carcajada –Lo que intento decir es que ella ya no es ella misma. Ésta no es mi Elena. Escucho su voz y suena como ella, pero lo que dice, y lo que no...-

Damon sacudió su cabeza- No hagas esto, hermano-.

-No sé qué hacer-.

-¿Qué hacer? Lo que tienes que hacer es _quererla_- Dijo Damon con una voz llena de incredulidad- Es así de simple-.

-¿Quererla?- La cara de Stefan comenzó a arrugarse. No sé ya ni quién es.

Damon agarró a su hermano por la pechera de su camisa –No digas eso. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Esa es Elena, ¿me escuchas? Aún es tu chica, la chica que te eligió, a ti. Y si empiezas a dudar de eso, juro por Dios que te clavaré yo mismo una estaca y te dejaré en el suelo sin sentir el menor arrepentimiento- Comenzó a elevar el tono- La quieres, joder. Ella ha pasado un infierno por ti, y tú la quieres-.

Stefan permaneció callado. Soltó las manos de su hermano y dijo- Lo sé. Tienes razón y lo sé.

-¿Qué pasó la noche pasada?-.

-No puedo... No estoy seguro. Se metió dentro de mi cabeza, Damon- Giró su cabeza y contempló el oscuro césped.- No sé ni cómo lo hizo, pero se metió en mi cabeza y me hizo ver cosas. Yo no pude meterme en la cabeza de nadie durante la primera década de vampiro, ¿cómo es que ella pudo hacerme ver esas cosas la primera noche?-.

-¿Qué cosas?- Dijo Damon sin saber muy bien qué hacer..

Stefan se giró hacia él y le miró a los ojos- A ti. Los dos juntos. Tú besándola en el porche delantero de los Gilbert. Besándoos el otro día en el motel. Cogiéndoos de la mano en una cama- Se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró a otro lado- Conociéndote la noche en que sus padres murieron. Tú delante de ella, diciéndola que la quieres, y que no podrías ser egoísta con ella-.

Stefan se sentó en el borde de la balaustrada.- Ha puesto esas imágenes en mi cabeza y ahora no me las puedo quitar de encima. Ni siquiera sé si son reales, pero están ya dentro de mí-.

Damon miró a su hermano- Son reales. Siento que lo tengas que saber así-.

Un ruido enorme proveniente de la casa atrajo su atención, así como un trozo de piedra atravesando la ventana y aterrizando a sus pies. Dentro, vieron a Elena hecha una furia, rodeada de restos de sofá, sus manos arañando el recubrimiento granítico de la chimenea y arrojándolo por la ventana. Al verles, Elena les dio la espalda, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-No- dijo sollozando- ¡No!-.

Damon se acercó a ella y retiró sus manos de la cara. Estaba cubierta de lágrimas y polvo de granito- Hey- dijo amablemente- Hey, mírame, vamos, mírame.-

Elena levantó la cara le miró y a los ojos mientras él cogía su cara entre sus manos.

Damon le preguntó- ¿Qué ocurre?¿Pesadillas? ¿Acaso la pequeña vampira tuvo una pesadilla?-.

-Cabrón- Ella se alejó de él y se sentó en el suelo. Él la imitó y cogió los restos de piedra incrustados en la mano de ella en la de él.

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa ya-.

Elena comenzó a reír, pero su risa pronto se volvió lamento- Yo no puse nada en su cabeza, Damon. No lo hice, juro que no lo hice- Sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse de nuevo- Nunca lo haría. De verdad-.

-Lo sé. Sé que no lo hiciste- Damon miró por encima de su hombro a Stefan- ¿Una ayudita por aquí?-.

Stefan se acercó, pero no se agachó para ponerse a su nivel. En lugar de eso, miró a Abby, parada en el rellano- Abby, podrías... ¿podrías traerle a Elena algo de desayuno? Lo siento, necesitamos llegar al fondo de este asunto, creo.

-Sin problemas- Dijo escuetamente Abby antes de dirigirse al sótano.

Stefan se arrodilló e intentó atraer a Elena hacia si, pero ella lo rechazó- Tú ni siquiera me conoces ya- dijo- Ya no soy tú Elena, ni siquiera sabes quién soy-.

-Elena- Dijo Stefan suplicante.

-No- Rio crudamente- Quizás necesitemos buscarme otro nombre, puesto que ya no soy Elena.

Damon cogió sus manos entre las suyas propias y tiró de ella hasta dejarla en su regazo- Tienes razón, te llamaremos de otra manera. ¿Qué te parece Cheryl? Conocí una vez a una stripper llamada así. Una tía encantadora. Te hubiera gustado-.

Elena volvió a sollozar y refugió su cara en el hombro de Damon. Frustrado, Stefan se levantó y salió del salón. Los sollozos de Elena continuaban haciéndose eco por detrás.


	3. Chapter 3

-Elijah-.

-Damon-.

-¿Has venido a tener una charlita con nuestro nuevo bebé vampiro?-.

-Sí, así es-.

Damon se apartó para dejarle paso y gritó -¡Elena! Hay un caballero que pregunta por ti-.

Con su rapidez vampírica, Elena apareció por detrás de su hombro –Ya le oí- Dijo suavemente –Por favor, pasa-.

Damon dio otro paso atrás más, comentando –Pasa, pero te aviso de que hoy tiene un día algo rebelde. Se ha saltado la siesta y todo.

Elijah se paseó por la salita, observando y valorando los destrozos que Elena había realizado en la chimenea aquella mañana.

-Ya veo- se giró para mirar a Elena- Ya había escuchado que tenías dificultades en tu transición-.

Damon rodeó a Elijah para sentarse en la mitad del sofá que Elena había dejado sin destrozar antes de dedicarse por completo a la chimenea- ¿Escuchaste? ¿Ahora cotilleas por las ventanas?-.

Elena se sentó junto a él. Miró sus manos, entrelazadas con fuerza en su regazo-.

Elijah se sentó en un butacón, no sin antes comprobar que estuviera intacto –Me informó la Doctora Fell-.

Elena levantó la vista -¿Meredith? No sabía que os conocierais-.

-Sí, bueno... en parte es por lo que estoy aquí- Miró de forma sostenida a Elena antes de continuar- Antes de nada, tengo que disculparme por el comportamiento de mi familia. Espero que sepáis que no tenía ni idea de las intenciones de mi hermana aquella noche.

Elena sonrió tristemente –Tranquilo, me doy cuenta-.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco- Pues yo no. Tu fe en los Originales es de lo más enternecedora, Elena.

Elijah siguió hablando, ignorando a Damon olímpicamente –No quería esto para ti, Elena. Hubiera tratado de encontrar otra forma-.

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí- Replicó ella, dejando de nuevo caer la mirada hacia su regazo.

-Con esto quiero decir, creo que deberías saber toda la verdad: la sangre que había en tu interior aquella noche, era mía-.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Damon, completamente sorprendido- ¿Cómo es eso posible?-.

-La Doctora Fell y yo, hemos estado en contacto desde hace un tiempo. Cuando me enteré que estaba usando la sangre de los vampiros para curar a sus pacientes, me preocupé. Fui a visitarla y a expresarle mi preocupación: temo que esté creando una situación que pueda llevar al desastre a los humanos de este pueblo-.

-¿Y esa discusión finalizó contigo ayudándola a crear ese desastre? ¿O simplemente te robó la sangre tal y como hizo conmigo?-.

-Claro que no- dijo Elijah sonriendo- Simplemente me limité a persuadirla de que destruyera todo resto de tu sangre que aún tuviera en su poder. Con todo, me impresionó su pasión por lo que estaba haciendo... y con su interés en preservar la vida humana. ¿Sabéis? Es bastante inteligente-.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. ¿Loca? Completamente. ¿Inteligente? No demasiado- Dijo Damon.

-Aproximadamente una semana después de nuestra "charla" en el hospital recibí una carta de la Doctora Fell haciéndome una proposición... Quería estudiar la sangre de los vampiros e intentar aislar el componente que permite curar a humanos. Si puede aislarse...-

-...Entonces puede sintetizarse- intervino Stefan desde el rellano-.

-Stefan. ¿Por qué no te unes a nuestra charla?- Dijo Elijah volviéndose hacia él-.

Stefan cruzó la habitación y se sentó en el lugar más alejado de Elena.

Mirándole, Damon dijo- Elijah nos está explicando cómo es a él a quien hay que agradecer la conversión de Elena-.

-Desde mi punto de vista, la mitad del pueblo es causante de que Elena se convirtiese en vampiro. Todo el mundo parece haber tomado parte en el proceso- Miró a Elena y sus ojos se volvieron más suaves- Mi hermana Rebekah, mayoritariamente-.

Elena le miró brevemente, y después apartó la mirada. Sus dedos se retorcían sobre su regazo de forma compulsiva. Damon la miró con cautela y después puso una mano sobre su rodilla. Ella se quedó quieta.

Damon echó un vistazo a Stefan y después a Elijah- Entonces, ¿te decidiste a financiar la carrera de nuestra doctora hacia el Nobel?-.

-No le mandé dinero, s no una muestra de mi sangre, con la promesa de usarla sólo en procesos de investigación dentro del laboratorio y no para curar a otro paciente. Visiblemente, ella rompió esa promesa cuando se dio cuenta de que Elena iba a morir por una hemorragia cerebral.-.

-¿Por qué tu sangre? ¿Por qué no se limitó a pedírnosla a nosotros?- Preguntó Stefan.

-Porque tanto ella como yo, creemos que la sangre de un Original sería la más eficaz para el estudio. Nuestra sangre es la más pura y fuerte, la menos diluida y mancillada. Quería que su investigación funcionase puesto que considero que el tema a tratar merece la pena. Si realmente pudiera sintetizar el elemento de nuestra sangre que puede curar, sin crear nuevos vampiros... bueno, esperaba que fuera una manera de que mi familia pudiese reparar el daño causado tras siglos de tragedia y dolor que hemos causado a la humanidad-.

Elijah terminó diciendo- Por desgracia, nada ha salido como esperaba-.

-OK, de acuerdo. Entonces, Elena se convirtió usando tu súper chachi sangre de Original. Gracias por contárnoslo, nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí- Dijo Damon señalando hacia la puerta-.

Elijah sonrió tristemente- Bueno, es mi "sangre súper chachi" como tú dices, lo que está causándole tantos problemas con la transición-.

Elena hizo ademán de levantarse con impaciencia, pero Damon la sujetó por el hombro- Tranquila, cocodrila- dijo- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?-.

-Has conocido a otros vampiros convertidos con sangre de un Original, Damon-.

-Tres exactamente, si contamos a Tyler- respondió Damon cuidadosamente- ¿Y qué?-.

-Los híbridos no cuentan. Sólo son mitad vampiros, y su corazón permanece como el de un licántropo. Pero Sage y Mary Porter... ¿No notaste nada raro en ellas?-.

-Que eran más fuertes, supongo- dijo él- Y eran bastante pervertidillas, ahora que lo pienso. Mary hacia esa cosa con los dedos de sus pies...-Resopló y compuso una pícara sonrisa.

Stefan bufó, y Elena puso los ojos en blanco antes de darle un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Ay!- se frotó el brazo- Hablando de gente fuerte-.

-Exacto- dijo Elijah- Sage y Mary Porter no eran fuertes sólo porque fueran vampiras viejas, convertidas hace mucho. Ya eran así de fuerte el día que fueron creadas. Tal y como es Elena. Y me temo que habrá otros efectos secundarios-.

-¿Qué otros efectos secundarios?- preguntó Elena.

-La sangre pura Original es algo con lo que tu organismo tendrá que lidiar. Tus emociones ya hubieran estado magnificadas por el vampirismo de todas formas, pero ahora... me temo que vas a ser algo voluble durante un tiempo. Así mismo, todos los diversos truquitos mentales que los vampiros podemos hacer (control mental, implantar sueños...) serán más fuertes y te resultará más fácil hacerlos. Además podrás controlarlos antes.

Stefan se giró hacia Elena- Eso explica algunos problemas que hemos tenido últimamente-.

Ella le miró brevemente antes de girar la cara.

De repente, Damon intervino- Un momento... Conocía a esas dos chicas, y sí, eran impresionantes con los truquitos vampíricos, pero ninguna de ellas era "voluble". Nada comparado con ese estilo Hulk que tiene Elena. Quiero decir, La Temible Mary podía ser un poco gruñona, a veces, y una vez me lanzó por la ventana, pero generalmente dejaba la casa en pie. Y Sage era uno de los vampiros con mejor autocontrol-.

-Llegar a ese nivel debió haberle llevado siglos. Después de que mi hermano le clavara una estaca a Finn, Sage intentó varias veces liberarle. Tras el último intento fallido de atacar a Niklaus, arrasó un pueblo entero. Y después fue al siguiente y se comió a casi todo un monasterio- Elijah hizo una pausa- Fue... verdaderamente impresionante. Le debió haber llevado siglos conseguir dominar sus impulsos. Mary Porter debía tener ya más o menos controlados sus peores arrebatos cuando la conociste-.

-Entonces, es como ser un destripador- recalcó Stefan, mirando de nuevo a Elena- y debemos ser conscientes de ello-.

Elijah sacudió la cabeza- No, el nivel de ansia por la sangre experimentado por aquellos llamados "destripadores" no debería ser el problema de Elena, así como tampoco fue nunca el de Sage- La sangre no nos domina, lo hacen nuestras emociones. Si ya siendo un vampiro tienes picos emocionales, no puedo imaginar como debe de ser al tener sangre Original en tu sistema. Elena es capaz de sentir docenas de emociones que vosotros dos no podéis ni imaginar. Mis hermanos y yo hemos pasado casi mil años intentando desesperadamente no sentir- Le echó un vistazo a Elena, cuya cabeza estaba inclinada.- Aunque no siempre funcionaba-.

Stefan y Damon se miraron por encima de la cabeza de Elena. Ambos estaban sombríos.

-Podemos con esto- insistió Damon volviéndose hacia Elijah.

Stefan asintió, diciendo- Es muy útil saber con qué tenemos que enfrentarnos, por supuesto, pero Elena tiene la eternidad para conseguirlo, y nosotros tenemos la eternidad para ayudarla-.

-Por supuesto. Y no tengo ninguna duda de que vosotros os mantendréis a su lado. Con todo, sigo sintiéndome responsable de la existencia de Elena. Al contrario que mis hermanos, siempre fui lo bastante cuidadoso como para no convertir a nadie. Elena es la única descendiente viva de mi línea- Elijah se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba Elena, sentada en el sofá. Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y se la colocó en la mano.

-Éste número puede localizarme en cualquier parte del mundo- La miró a los ojos solemnemente- Si me llamas, vendré. Ahora eres parte de la familia-.

Elena asió la tarjeta y le dio la vuelta. En el reverso, en la floreada escritura de Elijah, se leía "Por y para siempre". Levantó la cabeza para mirarle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Cuándo dejaré de ser así? No quiero esto. No puedo sentirme así toda la vida-.

-No lo apagues, Elena- Le dijo Elijah- Tu humanidad es muy valiosa. Debes tratar de aferrarte a ella incluso cuando parezca un desafío- Miró a los hermanos Salvatore, en cuyos rostros se leía la misma preocupación- Estos son aquellos que te quieren más que a su propia vida, los que jamás te dejarán olvidar lo importante que es permanecer lo más humana que puedas-.

Elena dejó caer la tarjeta en su regazo tan pronto como las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Su mano temblaba mientras se las secaba. Con la otra mano, se aferró a la manga del abrigo de Elijah -¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó con voz trémula.

-Me vuelvo a Nueva York- respondió cubriendo brevemente su mano con la suya. Sonrió gentilmente cuando ella se soltó- Pero volveré a Mystic Falls en un par de semanas- Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No veo por qué tendrías que hacerlo- Dijo Damon, quien ya estaba junto a la puerta, abierta para Elijah- Personalmente creo que ya hemos tenido bastantes Originales para un par de vidas, al menos-.

Elijah dudó- Bueno, respecto a eso... Mi hermana ha decidido quedarse aquí. He intentado convencerla de que se venga, pero se siente más como en casa aquí que en ninguna parte. Además, resulta que tiene un examen de Física el jueves, y está realmente ilusionada con ir a la Graduación, dentro de un par de meses-.

-Genial- dijo Damon- Nos aseguraremos de que se sienta bienvenida. Stefan incluso le guardará un baile-.

-Y luego está Klaus, de quien es muy difícil averiguar las intenciones- añadió Elijah.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Elena exclamó- ¿Klaus? Pero...-.

Stefan cruzó la habitación rápidamente y se acercó a la puerta- Klaus está muerto. Sabemos que lo está-.

-Lo vimos arder, tío. Tu hermano es agua pasada- dijo Damon.

Sorprendido, Elijah miró a los tres- Suponía que lo sabríais. ¿Por qué creéis que seguís vivos?-.

-Supusimos que mentía sobre nuestra ascendencia- Dijo Stefan- ¿No es así?-.

-No, Niklaus es el creador de vuestra línea, sobre eso no hay duda- Hizo una pausa- Sobre lo de seguir vivo, creo que deberíais hablar con vuestra amiga Bonnie- Elijah sonrió de nuevo a Elena- No te preocupes. Mi hermano estará algo cabreado por tu conversión, pero no te culpa ni a ti ni a ninguno de tus amigos por ello. No necesitas temer su participación en tu vida más. Ya no tiene interés en ti, Elena, eres libre- Miró de nuevo a los hermanos- Buenos días, Salvatores-.

Cerrando la puerta tras Elijah, Damon hizo una mueca- Bonnie Bennett, por supuesto. Mágicamente irresponsable desde 2009-.

-No hagas juicios tan rápido, hermanito- dijo Stefan- Lo que sea que hiciera Bonnie, nos salvó la vida-.

-Con lo que Klaus sigue vivo. Perdóname, pero no voy a montar una fiesta para celebrarlo, Stefan-.

Ambos se giraron al escuchar algo romperse. Elena estaba en el medio de la habitación, rodeada de trozos de cristal, lo que quedaba del mueble bar todo destrozado a su alrededor. Observaba como los cortes en sus manos se curaban-.

-Yacu, ese era mi juego de copas favorito, Elena. En serio, ¿acaso tenemos que encerrarte en un cuarto tapiado?-.

Con un sollozo, Elena intentó dar un paso, antes de derrumbarse. Stefan apareció instantáneamente a su lado, acunándola entre sus brazos. Ella le apartó y luego salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-Tu turno, hermano- Dijo Damon mientras se disponía a agacharse y recoger los trozos de cristal- Yo lidié con el último arrebato, cuando intentó comerse al cartero hace unas horas-.

Justo cuando Stefan ponía el pie sobre el primer escalón, la cabeza de Elena apareció en lo alto de la escalera- Hay otro cuerpo-.

-¿Qué?- Damon se giró con incredulidad- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas matado a alguien entre la sala de estar y lo alto de las escaleras?-.

-Fue ayer a la noche. Lo... Lo acabo de recordar-.

Damon soltó un gran suspiro- ¿Dónde? Me encargaré de él-.

-No lo sé. Estaba... Estaba oscuro, y yo estaba enfadada. Era un aparcamiento en algún lado. Ni siquiera sé si era un hombre o una mujer. Creo que era pequeño. Puede que haya sido un niño-. Elena sonaba vacía, sin emoción alguna en la voz. Estaba simplemente de pie en las escaleras, mirándoles por un segundo, después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto sin decir una palabra más-.

Stefan sacudió su cabeza antes de decir- Ha apagado sus emociones, Damon-.

-No lo ha hecho- Dijo Damon- Créeme, te lo aseguro. Simplemente está fingiendo que lo hace porque así es más fácil- Se volvió a agachar para seguir recogiendo cristales y después miró a su hermano- ¿A que esperas? ¿Acaso necesitas que te entregue una invitación en mano? Ve y cuida a tu chica, Stefan-.

Stefan se quedó parado en las escaleras, dubitativo- Abby está arriba, con ella-.

-¿Ah sí? Ella te necesita-.

-No sé lo que necesita- Stefan se paró en medio de la escalera y miró a su hermano- Hay una razón por la que puso esas imágenes de vosotros dos en mi cabeza, Damon-.

-No lo hizo a propósito, Stef. No puedes guardarle rencor por eso-.

-No, y eso es lo peor de todo. Estaban en mi cabeza porque estaban también en la suya, porque las estaba rememorando de una forma tan intensa que se vieron proyectadas hacia mí- Tomó una honda bocanada de aire- No creo que en este momento sea a mí a quien necesita, hermano. Creo que te necesita a ti-.

Stefan se marchó para comprobar que Jeremy estuviera bien, y mientras, y sólo después de limpiar los últimos pedazos de cristal de la alfombra, Damon subió las escaleras. S paró en la puerta de la habitación de Abby y vio como esta metía todas sus cosas de vuelta en la pequeña bolsa que había traído consigo. –Bueno, realmente no me sorprende, todavía no sé como aguantaste todo el día-.

-Me importa, ¿sabes?- Dijo Abby sin girarse –Es la mejor amiga de Bonnie, y la hija de Miranda. Podría quedarme, pero simplemente no puedo aguantarlo- Cerró la cremallera y le encaró- Cada vez que abres la boca recuerdo cómo me rompiste el cuello-.

Se echó la bolsa al hombro y se abrió paso hasta la puerta –Dile a Elena que lo siento. Espero que su situación mejore-.

Damon la siguió con la mirada mientras decía- Bien. Como quieras. De todas formas abandonar es la _única_ cosa se te ha dado bien-.

Él siguió avanzando por la planta hasta llegar a la habitación de Stefan, pero se detuvo al constatar que Elena estaba acurrucada en la cama de la habitación de invitados que había justo al lado de la de Abby-.

-Eh tú, ¿qué estás haciendo?-.

-Damon-.

-Bueno, por lo menos no lloras, es un buen cambio. Últimamente parece que lo único que haces es llorar y matar. O rompiendo mis cosas. Por tu culpa no puedo tener cosas bonitas-.

-Entonces supongo que prefieres que llore-.

-Sinceramente, no tengo preferencia alguna. Bueno- hizo una pausa- Abby se acaba de marchar-.

-Lo sé. Obviamente- Ella se sentó en la cama, y el aprovechó el hueco para sentarse a su lado.

-De todas formas, cuatro vampiros son muchos para una sola casa. No hay privacidad- Señaló su oreja- El súper oído vampírico es un auténtico coñazo, tal y como habrás descubierto-.

-Uno de muchos, supongo- Comenzó a recorrer con los dedos el intrincado diseño de la colcha- Stefan también se ha marchado-.

-La diferencia es que él va a volver. Tan sólo se fue a comprobar que Jeremy estuviera bien-.

-Maté a Jeremy-.

-Ya. Bueno, eso pasa hasta en las mejores familias- Damon tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella- ¿Quieres llamarle para ver cómo está?-.

Elena le miró –Yo maté a Jeremy-.

-Sí bueno... con grandes comillas. Únete al club. No significa que por eso no puedas hablar con él. Dile que lo sientes-.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos, entrelazados-. Le maté y está muerto. No puedes hablar con gente que ha muerto-.

-Vale, ahora estás siendo un poco radical. Todos estamos muertos, sabes. Si crees que eso de verdad constituye una diferencia, entonces no has estado prestando ninguna atención-.

Ella no pareció acusar sus palabras, simplemente continuó mirando sus manos y acariciando los dedos de Damon con los suyos. Él se aclaró la garganta. –Entonces... damos por zanjado el asunto. Parece que has movido todas tus cosas a aquí. ¿Pasa algo con el cuarto de Stefan?-.

-No quiere que esté ahí. Ya no-.

-Eso no es cierto. Él sólo se está ajustando a los cambios. Stefan nunca dejará de quererte-.

-No soy buena para él, le hago hacer cosas malas-.

-Bien, mal... todo es subjetivo. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes-.

-Estaba tan cerca, Damon. Tan cerca de encontrarse de nuevo a si mismo... Y ahora... ni siquiera puede encontrarme a mí-.

-Tienes razón, Elena- Con la mano que tenía libre, Damon acarició suavemente su mejilla- Pero tú estás aquí, Y Stefan se acabará dando cuenta de ello-.

-Me tiene miedo, Damon- susurró Elena- No sólo por lo que puedo hacer, si no también por lo que puedo hacerle sentir-.

-No te atrevas a empezar a llorar, Elena. Si hay una cosa que hemos aprendido hoy, es que el llorar lleva a "¡Elena, aplasta!" y resulta que le tengo un cariño especial a este cuarto. Era de mi madre-.

Elena ahogó una risita- Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-.

Damon se quedó rígido, y su mano cayó de su cara- La verdad es que no, no lo sabía-.

-Te lo iba a decir aquella noche. Dios, no puedo creer que fuese sólo hace dos noches. Iba a decirte que te quería-.

-Pero elegiste a Stefan-.

-Sí, lo sé, sabía que iba a elegirle. Pero aún así... quería que supieras que también te quería. No sé porqué no pude decirlo-.

-Me dejaste muriendo, solo, en una unidad de almacenaje, Elena- Damon se levantó, pero Elena le agarró a su mano y no le dejó marchar. Poco a poco le atrajo de nuevo a la cama.

-Lo sé. Sé lo que hizo. Si te sirve de algún consuelo, estuvo a punto de matarme-.

-Bueno, técnicamente, sí lo hizo- Se soltó de su agarre pero sigue sentado.

-Curioso, ¿verdad?. Si le hubiera pedido a Matt que me llevase hasta ti, probablemente ahora no sería un vampiro-.

-Puede ser. Aunque Rebekah estaba bastante empeñada en hacerlo. Seguramente hubiera encontrado otra manera-.

Elena se quedó callada un segundo- Convertirme no es de lo que más me arrepentí esa noche. A fin de cuentas, salvé la vida de Matt, algo de lo que no puedo lamentarme-.

-¿De que es lo que más te arrepientes?- Sostuvo su mirada hasta que ella la apartó.

-De dejar que murieras sólo. Sin haberte dicho lo que debía. Estuvo mal-.

-Sí, lo estuvo- cogió su mano de nuevo- Entonces, ¿quieres repetirlo? Podemos fingir que estamos hablando por teléfono de nuevo, y ahora puedes decir lo que realmente querías-.

Elena se rio, y se llevó su mano a la cara, besando la palma de su mano suavemente, después, le miró y dijo- No creo que pueda, simplemente ya no soy esa chica. No puedo decir las mismas cosas que ella diría. Los sentimientos son los mismos, pero las palabras ya no-.

Damon abrió su boca, pero sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Retiró su mano y se levantó- Tienes que llamar a Jeremy. Tienes que llamarle a él, a Bonnie, a Caroline e incluso al jodido Matt Donovan. Necesitas recordar que aún eres ella. Stefan y yo no podremos ayudarte si no te mantienes conectada- Avanzó hacia la puerta.

-Damon-.

-¿Si?-.

-Dejé que te fueras esa noche-.

-Soy plenamente consciente de ello, Elena-.

-Te dejé marchar, pero aún estás aquí. Capeando el temporal-.

-Sí, bueno... había una vez una chica, a la que hice ciertas promesas. Ella puede que crea que ya no es la misma persona, pero lo sigue siendo para mí- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- Y me tomo mis promesas muy en serio-.

Damon se volvió hacia la salida, diciendo por encima del hombro- Y si crees que voy a dejarte aquí con todo este mobiliario, anterior a la guerra, estás aún más loca de lo que Elijah dijo. Coge tus cosas. Te vienes conmigo-.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, Damon se desenredó a si mismo, cuidadosamente, de una Elena completamente dormida. La chica todavía no controlaba su fuerza, y por mucho que a él le encantara tenerla enroscada a su alrededor, la tenaza que ella tenía alrededor de su cintura, había resultado terriblemente dolorosa. En todas las visiones que había tenido sobre una futura Elena siendo vampira, el ser más fuerte que él nunca había estado en el plan. Aún así, le gustaba. Le hacía pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer con ella. Lugares, ubicaciones, posturas. Sonrió y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Nunca se cansaría de observarla dormir. Las pequeñas muecas, los soniditos. Cuando dormía, se volvía más humana.

Pudo oír a Stefan bajar las escaleras, por lo que se vistió rápidamente y bajó para unirse a él.

-Me alegro de que estés ya de vuelta, hermano-.

-Buenos días, Damon- Stefan ya tenía entre sus manos un vaso de bourbon. Damon levantó una ceja.

-¿Desayuno de campeones?-.

-Las etapas del ansia, ¿recuerdas?- Replicó Stefan, antes de tomar un buen trago.

-Ah sí, el clásico proceso etílico de los Salvatore. Fase uno, bourbon. Fase dos, un whisky más barato. Fase tres, tequila. Creo que la fase cuatro es "fraternidad femenina". ¿Quieres llegar a eso?-.

Stefan respondió- No, no ésta vez-.

-Bien, la última vez que trajiste chicas, destrozaste mi alfombra favorita, Persa, por cierto. Ya tenemos una persona bajo este techo encargada de destrozar mis cosas. No necesito dos-.

-Por lo que veo, Abby se ha marchado-.

-Buen punto, pero nos lleva a otra parte... el Consejo de ayer fue un completo desastre, por lo que he tenido que convocar otro para esta mañana. Necesito que te quedes con Hulkena y te asegures de que no tira la casa abajo en mi ausencia. Estoy pensando en colocar etiquetas a las cosas más valiosas, de forma que sepa lo que puede tirar por la ventana y lo que no. Esa repisa era de mármol italiano-.

-¿Qué pasó en la reunión de ayer? Pensé que les tenías comiendo de tu mano, hermano. Siendo el hombre al mando, haciendo todo bien- Stefan tomó otro sorbo.

-No me dieron la oportunidad. Mitad del Consejo estaba demasiado asustado como para ir a la casa de Carol porque creen que _ella_ es un hombre lobo. Pandilla de idiotas. Por supuesto, en su mayoría son Fells, por lo que no debería extrañarme-.

Stefan arqueó sus cejas, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Damon- ¿Te quedas? Porque no me lo dejaste nada claro al marcharte ayer sin decir una palabra-.

-¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? Llegué y encontré a Elena en tu cama. Pillé el mensaje-.

Damon suspiró- ¿En serio, Stef? ¿Es así como quieres llevar las cosas? _Dormimos_, Stefan, eso es todo. En serio crees que iba a dejarla sola en una habitación toda la noche? O simplemente abalanzarme sobre ella en cuanto salieras por la puerta?-.

Stefan tomó aire- Después de lo que pasó entre vosotros en Denver, ya no sé qué pensar. No te olvides de que ahora es un recuerdo tan vívido para mí como para ti-.

-Sí, bueno, después de la noche pasada, yo también tengo recuerdos que preferiría no tener-.

Stefan dejó cuidadosamente su vaso sobre la mesita- ¿Se metió en tu cabeza? ¿Qué viste?-.

-Como el camión se metía en el lago. Como escogías al jodido Matt Donovan. Como fue para Elena el ahogarse. La sensación de sus pulmones llenándose lentamente con agua. Su sabor, a barro y hojas, frío como la muerte. Sencillamente encantador-.

Stefan se quedó callado por unos instantes, pero después repuso- Me preguntaba cuando íbamos a hablar del tema-.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que irme- Damon cogió su abrigo, que estaba colgado en el respaldo de una silla y se lo echó al hombro. Después, encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta.

-Damon...-

Damon se acercó a él tan rápido como sus poderes vampíricos se lo permitieron -¿Cómo pudiste, Stefan? ¿Cómo coño pudiste?-.

Stefan abrió su boca, pero Damon le cortó- No me sueltes esa mierda de que era la decisión de Elena, porque si vuelvo a escucharlo, yo...- se paró y tomó aire antes de continuar con una voz más calmada- Creía que era algo en lo que podía contar contigo. La única cosa en la que ambos coincidíamos-Sus ojos se encontraron- En que la erigirías, hermano. Cuando llegase el momento, tenías que elegirla-.

-Lo hice, Damon- dijo Stefan quedamente- Simplemente tenemos distintas concepciones en lo que a esto se refiere-.

Damon retrocedió, quedando de pie en medio del salón medio destrozado. Tras unos segundos de silencio, añadió- Hoy van a traerme un nuevo sofá, no dejes que Elena se coma a los chicos del reparto-.

* * *

Damon estaba tocando el piano cuando Matt llegó y tocó el timbre. Él prefería pensar que habría estado mejor preparado si no hubiera estado preocupado en lograr un fraseo adecuado para la Gnossiene nº2 de Satie. Por ello, llegó un segundo después que Elena, no lo suficientemente rápido. Consiguió apartarla del cuello de Matt y arrinconarla tras su espalda.

-Genial- dijo Damon- Jodido Matt Donovan. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Acaso quieres suicidarte?-.

Elena se aferró a su espalda, hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Él podía sentir su aliento sobre él, sollozando en silencio, hundiendo las uñas en sus hombros-.

-En serio, tío- prosiguió Damon- Mal momento-.

Matt estaba en el cuello, tapando su sangrante cuello con una mano, y sujetando un bote con hierbas en la otra- Lo siento... no pretendía...-

-Ya, ya. No querías. Venga, dame eso- Damon cogió la jarra y la levantó para leer la etiqueta- Dos cucharadas en agua caliente, a la hora de dormir y por la mañana. De Abby y Bonnie para Elena, ¿no?-.

-Ajá- Matt se levantó y retrocedió un par de pasos- Creo que... Creo que debería irme ya-.

-Buena idea- Damon compuso una media sonrisa- Querrás avisar a los otros humanos, ¿no? Nada de visitas sin avisar. Como si no fuera algo obvio. Ale, adiós- Damon cerró la puerta mientras Matt se daba la vuelta.

Desaferró a Elena de su espalda- Ok, tranquila, todo va bien. El chavalito malo ya se ha ido. Estás bien, pero vamos, tienes a los amigos más idiotas del mundo.

Los sollozos de Elena se convirtieron en carcajadas- Sí, ¿verdad?- Aún algo temblorosa se encaminó hasta el nuevo sofá de pie y se sentó, cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos- Oh Dios, casi mato a Matt-.

-Sí bueno, se lo merecía. Estuvo a punto de no impedírtelo. Si no fuera por Matt y el tontolaba de tu hermano, te habrías quedado tranquilita en casa aquella noche, donde ningún Original pudiera echarte la mano encima. Además, ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? Dudo mucho que tuviera seguro de accidentes-.

Ante la mención de su hermano, la cara de Elena se tornó blanca, se levantó y dijo- Me voy a arriba. Creo-.

-Eh, espera- Damon la sujetó por el brazo- Vamos a darle una oportunidad a esto, ya que Matt arriesgo su vida para traértelas- Abrió el bote de hierbas y cogió un pellizco- Joder, esto huele asquerosamente. Te va a encantar-.

Caminaron hacia la cocina, donde Elena se sentó en la mesa mientras Damon preparaba la infusión.

-Aquí lo tienes. Tan sólo espero que funcionen mejor que el último puñado de hierba Bennett que tomó Ric. Las cuales no tuvieron el más mínimo efecto-.

-Gracias- Elena tomó un sorbo e hizo una mueca de asco- ¿Tengo que hacer esto cada día?-.

-Bueno. Conseguirá que la brujita y su mamá se sientan útiles. Lo que me hará sentir menos culpable, puesto que no fui del todo amable con ellas-.

-¿Cuando has sido tú amable con una bruja?- Elena le sonrió brevemente.

-Eh tú- dijo Damon, también sonriendo- Fui amable con Bree. Fui _realmente_ amable con ella, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Fue la última bruja que me ha gustado. Justo hasta el momento en que le arranqué el corazón en su bar-.

La sonrisa de Elena se desvaneció, su mano aún sosteniendo la taza- ¿En serio? Nunca me lo contaste-.

-Ya bueno, no lo consideré oportuno "Eh tú, por cierto, le acabo de arrancar el corazón a mi ex-novia por chivarse al novio de la mejor amiga de mi hermano a la cual también maté por motivos que tú considerarías insignificantes". Habría arruinado nuestro viaje. Pero ahora te puedo contar estas cosas, puesto que ya te has unido al prestigioso club de asesinos psicópatas-.

-No es algo de lo que estar orgulloso, realmente- Recalcó ella mientras posaba la taza.

-Yo no lo diría así. Mi objetivo era abrir la tumba, encontrar a Katherine y vivir felices y comer perdices. Todas mis decisiones se basaban en la consecución de ese objetivo. La vida me resultaba bastante clara en aquel momento-.

-¿No te resulta clara ahora=-.

-Bébete tus asquerosas hierbas, Elena- Dijo Damon levantándose de la mesa.

El teléfono de Damon sonó y Elena dio un pequeño salto.

-Lo siento- murmuró- Me pilló de improviso-.

Damon miró el teléfono que tenía en la mano- Es tu hermano. Hey Jeremy, ¿cómo está tu garganta? Ah sí, siento lo de vuestra casa, pero ya sabes cómo va esto. Un día tienes tu casa y al siguiente está destruida. Te diría que vinieras aquí, pero como comprenderás, sería como soltar a Stefan y a tu hermana en un buffet libre. Dos por uno los Domingos y festivos- Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a Elena, constatando que se había puesto completamente rígida-.

Damon le pasó el teléfono- Quiere hablar contigo-.

Elena le miró fijamente, sin contestar. Bebió de su taza y después bajó la mirada hasta la mesa.

-Vamos, Elena. Tienes que hablar con él-.

Elena le miró de nuevo- Jeremy está muerto- dijo quedamente, después, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina.

-Bueno, eso no ha sido raro ni nada- Dijo Damon antes de volver a ponerse el teléfono a la oreja.

* * *

Damon encontró a Elena en su cuarto, revisando los libros que tenía apilados junto a la mesa- ¿Buscando un poco de lectura ligera?-.

-Estaba buscando esto- Dijo levantando "Lo que el viento se llevó"- Hace bastante que no lo leo-.

-Yo también la verdad- dijo suavemente- Tu hermano ha estado hablando con Ric. El fantasma de Ric, quien resulta que ya no es un capullo total. Y el fantasma de Ric, parece que tiene mucho que decir. Por un lado, resulta que Esther aún está planeando y tramando desde el Otro Lado. Parece creer que la estaca de plata de Ric aún está en circulación, por lo que debemos comprobar con Elijah que esté en un lugar seguro. Ah, ¿y Klaus?. Esta vivo y coleando, aunque no concretó dónde, porqué o cómo. Y... –Damon hizo una pausa- Ric le dijo a Jeremy que te dijera que Esther no mentía. Tu tía Jenna realmente encontró la paz-.

Elena no dijo nada. Se sentó en el suelo junto al montón de libros y comenzó a hojear su ejemplar en silencio.

-¿Vamos a hablar sobre todo este asunto de "Jeremy está muerto"? ¿O sobre el hecho de que has mostrado un interés nulo en todo el mundo?.

Elena le miró, y después devolvió sus ojos al libro.

-Ok, supongo que no- Se sentó en el suelo y se recostó contra la cama- ¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche? ¿Vas a dormir conmigo hoy?-.

-Pensé que podría hacerlo así, la verdad- dijo ella- Si estás de acuerdo, claro. Sólo si tú quieres-.

-Veamos, Elena. Me robas las mantas, babeas las fundas de mis almohadas, y, siento decirlo, roncas. Quiero decir, es mono y tal, pero...-.

Ella se rió, cerró el libro y se recostó contra él. Damon la encaramó en su regazo y le besó suavemente la coronilla.

-Si pudiera ser todo así. Simplemente así, para siempre. No me importaría tanto ser un vampiro- dijo Elena suspirando.

Damon le acarició el pelo, y replicó- Puede ser así, lo sabes-.

-No- Se giró para mirarle a los ojos- No creo que pueda-.

-¿Te preocupa Stefan?- Preguntó él suavemente.

Elena hizo una pausa, y después miró a otro lado- ¿Está mal que no lo haga? La verdad es que no, no más. Estoy preocupada por mí, Damon. Durante toda mi vida humana, me preocupé por los demás, pero ahora...-

-No piensas en ninguno de ellos. Créeme, lo he notado-.

-Me siento como si la Elena que tenía que preocuparse por todos aquellos a los que quería, se hubiese ido. Ella murió. Ahora todo lo que queda soy yo, y yo ya no tengo que preocuparme por nadie-.

-No es algo tan malo, sabes- dijo Damon enroscando un mechón de su oscuro cabello alrededor de su dedo, y estrechándola más por la cintura.

-Siento como si me estuviera convirtiendo en Katherine-.

-Bien, puedo prometerte que no es así. Tienes un largo camino por delante antes de llegar siquiera a rozar esos niveles de egoísmo-.

-Aún así, ahora la entiendo mejor-.

Damon se rió- Eso asusta bastante, la verdad-.

-Si hubiera tenido su vida, y ella la mía... no lo sé Damon. Puede que hubiera hecho las mismas elecciones que ella- Se giró de nuevo para mirarle- Después de todo, nos enamoramos de los mismos hermanos- Elena levantó su mano suavemente y acarició la mejilla de Damon- No importa lo caótico que se vuelva todo, no quiero que olvides esto. Cuando te esté gritando, cuando esté arrojándote cosas a la cabeza, cuando me ponga en modo psicótico con los vecinos...- Soltó una risita y después añadió- No olvides que también puedo ser así-.

-No lo haré- Prometió Damon. La rodeó con sus brazos y descansó su cabeza sobre la suya- Créeme, no lo haré-.

* * *

**Un RR por favor, que tanto a la autora como a mí nos encantaría saber la opinión de los que estáis detrás del ordenador :)**

**...LunA...**


	5. Chapter 5

-Bueno, ya sabemos dónde está Klaus. O mejor dicho, quién es ahora Klaus- Stefan se recostó contra el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Damon. Su hermano se levantó sobre los codos, apartando a Elena de su pecho -¿Vuelves?-.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Elena, adormilada. Se sentó y se pasó la mano por el caótico cabello- Stefan, has vuelto a casa-.

Stefan le dedicó una tensa sonrisa, y después miró a su hermano- Klaus está dentro de Tyler Lockwood-.

-No, no lo está- Replicó Damon- Tyler está muerto. A no ser que estés insinuando algo realmente perturbador, y extraño-.

-Puede que él aún esté muerto, eso aún no está claro. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que Bonnie puso a Klaus dentro del cuerpo de Tyler antes de que Ric le clavase la estaca-.

-¿Y cómo sabemos eso?-.

-Bueno, mientras vosotros habéis estado… aquí. Yo he estado en Tennessee, donde Klaus apareció ayer en el motel de Caroline, diciendo que los últimos días había estado vagando como un lobo por los bosques. Dijo también que la había rastreado con sus sentidos lobunos-.

Damon resopló- Bonita cohartada. ¿Luego?-.

-Caroline, por su puesto se lo tragó todo-.

-Oh Dios- dijo Elena- pobre Caroline. Ella… bueno, ellos…?-.

Stefan no dijo nada, limitándose a arquear una ceja significativamente.

-Sip, lo hicieron. Ah Klaus, que picarón- dijo Damon- ¿Cómo se dio cuenta ella?-.

-Caroline llamó a Bonnie para contarle que Tyler seguía vivo… dándose cuenta de lo que Klaus había hecho, Bonnie me llamó. Yo me presenté allí y persuadí a Carol de que no le matase. Ahora es mucho más vulnerable dentro del cuerpo de Tyler, y Caroline está furiosa-.

-Ouch. Sé exactamente cómo es Caroline cuando se enfada. Una Furia rubia-.

-La traje a casa con su madre. La Sheriff parece pensar que lo que sea que hayas dicho al Consejo, funciona por ahora-.

Elena se volvió hacia Damon- Entonces, ¿piensas que Caroline está a salvo volviendo a Mystic Falls?-.

Damon levantó sus cejas, sorprendido- Eh, mírate, volviendo a ser toda humana preocupándote por tus amigos de nuevo- Se volvió hacia Stefan- Bonnie y Abby mandaron unas hierbas. Tengo que decir que me impresiona lo bien que están funcionando. Y sí, respondiéndoos a los dos, los problemas del Consejo están en buenas manos. Carol, Liz y yo hemos persuadido a los miembros más arcaicos del Consejo de que el vampirismo moderno es prácticamente como ser celíaco, o intolerante a la lactosa. Siempre y cuando el paciente siga una dieta adecuada, todo va bien-.

-¿Y en serio se lo creyeron?- Dijo Stefan con una mueca de incredulidad.

-En el caso de Caroline es prácticamente cierto. Y era ella a quien pretendíamos proteger. En este caso, ayuda bastante que todos los miembros del Consejo la conozcan desde que nació, y bueno, ella es Caroline. Nadie sería capaz de clavarle una estaca. Por suerte, no saben lo que le pasó a aquel feriante-.

-O a los dos diputados- añadió Stefan.

-Cierto-.

-La Sheriff Forbes ya ha hecho correr la noticia de que pese a que Tyler pueda parecer estar vivo, está poseído. Por lo que ahora, tan sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo sacar a Klaus del cuerpo de Tyler. Si es que es posible-.

-Corrección. Tú vas a averiguar cómo hacer todo eso- Damon sacudió su mano hacia Stefan y después volvió a recostarse en su almohada- Me importa una mierda Tyler y/o Klaus-.

-Si Klaus permnece en el cuerpo de Tyler es fácilmente asesinable, hermano. Y eso sería un problema para nosotros-.

-Cierto- Damon se quedó mirando a la ventana mientras pensaba, con Elena apoyada sobre su pecho desnudo. Le acarició suavemente el pelo- Obviamente, todo depende de lo frito que se quedase el cuerpo de Klaus cuando Ric le clavó la estaca. Sé que vi llamas, pero pasó todo bastante rápido- Siguió acariciando erráticamente el pelo de Elena mientras hablaba- Supongo que Bonnie nos podrá decir algo, puesto que es la que ha estado manteniendo todo esto en secreto. Y es completamente responsable-.

-Y Elijah también lo debe saber, puesto que fue él quien fue a recoger el cuerpo de Klaus- Invervino Elena sin cambiar de posición, dibujando círculos sobre el pecho descubierto de Damon con su dedo-.

-Entonces, supongo que podríamos simplemente juntarnos todos y tener una de nuestras maquiavélicas reuniones del Equipo Salvatore y el Equipo Mikaelson. Va a ser agradable volver a ver a Rebekah. Ella y Elena necesitan tener una pequeña charla sobre esa pequeña manía de intentar matar siempre a Elena- dijo Damon-.

Stefan se aclaró la garganta- Bueno, es sólo una sugerencia. Pero creo que antes de todo deberíamos localizar el lugar donde Ric dejó la estaca antes de hacer nada-.

Damon ayudó a incorporarse a Elena, y después él mismo se sentó- Siempre tan inteligente, hermanito. Elena, es hora de que saques esa tarjeta de "cualquier lugar en el mundo" de forma que podamos llamar a Elijah-.

* * *

Elena arrugó su cara mientras bebía su mezcla de hierbas- No tienes ni idea de lo asqueroso que es esto-.

-Oh cariño, puedo olerlo. Es justo como siempre pensé que sabría el interior de la bolsa de deportes de Tyler Lockwood-.

-Pasas mucho tiempo imaginando sabor del interior de la bolsa de deportes de Tyler Lockwood, ¿no Damon?- Sonrió mientras le tomaba el pelo. Él levantó su mirada hacia ella y le devolvió la mueca.

-Todo el mundo necesita un hobby, Elena-.

Stefan atravesó la habitación y se sentó en el sofá-Vaya, que bromistas estáis hoy-.

-Stefan, hermano. Ven a celebrar con nosotros. Hace ya dieciséis hora que Elena no intenta comer a nadie-.

-Os he traido algo de desayuar- Stefan arrojó a cada uno de ellos una bolsa de sangre. Sonrió a Elena- Es genial. ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

Elena le devolvió la sonrisa- Me sentiento bastante bien, la verdad- Elena dejó la bosa sobre la mesa y se acabó su tisana- Me sentiría incluso mejor si no tuviera que beberme esta porquería dos veces al día durante el próximo milenio, aproximadamente-.

-Eh, ya oiste a Elijah. Va a ser sólo durante los próximos tres, cuatro siglos como máximo-.

-Ahora que lo dices- intervino Stefan- Acabo de hablar con él y no sabe dónde está la estaca-.

-¿Cómo que no? Eso no tiene sentido, la dejé justo allí-.

-La verdad es que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que no la tuviéramos nosotros. Pensaba que te la habías traído a casa y que la teníamos escondida en algún lugar-.

Damon suspiró- Y pensar que paarecía que iba a ser una mañana espléndida… Dos palabras, hermano: Cúmulo de cosas, joder-.

-Eso son tres palabras, Damon- dijo Elena mientras que le golpeaba la cabeza suavemente.

-Cállate. ¿Qué sabrás tú? Ni siquiera vas más a la escuela-.

-Si no hubiéramos estado tan distraídos con… cosas, nos habríamos dado cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros tenía el maldito palo. Y ahora, quien quiera que lo tenga, tiene tres días de ventaja- Dijo Stefan.

-Podría estar en cualquier lado, literalmente. Ya sé… Stefan, tú busca por Mystic Falls, mientras, Elena y yo iremos a buscar a cualquier otro lado-.

-Algún sitio tropical- sugirió Elena- Ohhh, Damon, ¿podemos ir a Hawaii?-.

-¿Por qué no? Que Demonios. Así si la encontramos nos ahorraremos el viaje a Mordor para arrojarla a un volcán. Hay muchos volcanes a mano en Hawaii-.

Elena soltó una risita, y Stefan resopló- Está claro que no vais a ser de mucha ayuda hoy-.

-Ay Stefan, no seas tan aguafiestas. Sí, sí, hay una estaca por ahí que nos puede matar y bla bla bla. Pero el sol está brillando y aún estamos vivos, hermano. ¿Cuáles eran nuestras circunstancias hace tan solo un mes?-.

-Bueno, más o menos vivos- Le corrigió Elena.

-Bueno, como si lo estuviéramos. Lo que sea. Nadie nos va a chafar el día de hoy- Damon abrió su bolsa y tomó un sorbo- Ni siquiera el hecho de que me hayas traído AB negativo. ¿En serio nos hemos quedado ya sin B positivo?-.

-Nuestos suministros están un poco bajos- Stefan señaló a Elena con la cabeza- Alguien ha estado particularmente habrienta últimamente-.

Damon le incorporó y pellizcó a Elena en la cintura- Glotona. Y supongo que con el Consejo en alerta roja por vampiros va a ser un poco complicado robar más en el hospital-.

-Me encantaría poder comprar la sangre en Amazon- dijo Elena con un suspiro- Además así los portes nos saldrían gratis-.

-¿Verdad que sí?- dijo Damon- Es casi como si nos incitarn a salir ahí y matar-.

Elena abrió la bolsa de sangre y comenzó a sorber. Les miró sonrrojada- Lo siento, todavía no sé muy bien cómo hacer esto de una forma más delicada- Sonrió a Stefan- Muy amable por tu parte el darme la última de B positivo. Estoy empezando ya a notar la diferencia-.

Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo, antes de que ambos apartasen la vista. Él se aclaró la garganta- De nada-.

-Vale- gruñó Damon- Desperdiciar la buena comida en la única persona de la casa que aún no tiene un paladar bien educado-.

-¿Qué sugirió Elijah?- Le preguntó Elena a Stefan, después, se acabó su desayuno y puso la bolsa ya vacía sobre la mesa.

Dijo que tenía que hacer un par de llamadas, pero que nos mantendría informados. Tengo la impresión de que primero quiere hablar con Kalaus- Replicó Stefan, luego, se volvió hacia Damon- Pensaba ir al instituto hoy y hacer que los de administración obvien las faltas de Elena. De nuevo. Pero si crees que el Consejo está vigilando, quizás sea mejor pensar otra cosa-.

-Probablemente sea lo mejor. Puesto que los vampiros que Ric expuso eran ambos estudiantes, y Ric era profeor, el instituto es el foco de atención. Mejor es que mantengamos la teoría de que aún se está recuperando del ataque de Ric a la casa Gilbert. Ya pensaremos algo mejor más adelante-.

Elena se puso rígida-Mi casa ya no está. Lo había olvidado-.

Damon le acarició el brazo – No te preocupes. Técnicamente esta también es tu casa. Siempre es útil tener un segundo sitio a donde ir, en caso de que destruyas el primero-Miró a Stefan-Entonces, queridísimo hermano, vete a ver a Bonnie, agradécele el envío de hierbas y averigua qué piensa sobre sacar a Klaus del cuerpo de Tyler devolviéndole a su, bastante más resistente, cuerpo antes de que Caroline sienta la necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza. Lo haría yo, pero no creo que ninguna de las chicas Bennet sea mi mayor fan en este momento-.

-¿Vosotros qué vais a hacer- Preguntó Stefan, levantando las cejas.

-Oh, pues estamos pensando en ir por ahí y ya sabes, hacer algo de ejercicio, ya sabes a qué me refiero- Dijo componiendo una mueca irónica, miró a Elena- Elena, amiga mía, ¿qué te parece si hoy hacemos yoga? Tengo un DVD de Jillian Michaels que va a cambiar completamente tu visión del mundo. Hará maravillas para mantener a esas tendencias tuyas, a lo Hulk, bajo control-.

Elena suspiró- Vale, pero no pienso dejarte convencerme de que te use como tabla de yoga, Damon-.

* * *

Stefan volvió al cabo de un par de horas.

-El cuerpo de Klaus quedó definitivamente perjudicado al clavarse la estaca. Elijah está en ello, sin incluir a Bonnie. Ah, y esas hierbas son como un antidepresivo para vampiros- Les informó Stefan- Mantendrán a Elena ni demasiado triste ni demasiado estresada-.

-Guao, Prozac para vampiros. Una idea verdaderamente genial. Demuestra que Abby prestaba atención mientras estuvo aquí. Recuérdame que mande a las Bennett una cesta con fruta- Dijo Damon recolocando la pila de libros que había junto a su cama. Elena los había desordenado, algo que llevaba atrayendo su atención toda la mañana.

-Ahora ya, si pudieran hacer algo con el sabor…-Les recordó Elena ligeramente mientras salía de la ducha de Damon enroscándose el pelo con una toalla.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron rígidos y muy callados.

-¿Qué?- les preguntó.

-Em… Elena, soy el primero en estar de acuerdo en no usar toalla por la casa, pero creo que acabas de provocarle a Stefan un infarto, lo cual es algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que ya está muerto- Damon pasó a su lado abriéndose camino hacia al baño, desde donde le lanzó otra toalla.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco, pero enrroscó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo- Lo que sea. Como si hubiera algo aquí que ninguno de vosotros hubiera visto ya-.

Stefan le dedicó a su hermano una mirada con la que no auguraba buenas intenciones ante la cual Damon levantó sus manos en señal de defensa- Eh, eh, supongo que lo dirás porque tú y Katherine sois las dos Réplicas-.

-Claro- dijo ella con una media sonrisa- ¿A qué otra cosa podría referirme?- añadió antes de volverse hacia la habitación de invitados.

-En serio, adoro estos antidepresivos para vampiros. Va a ser la condenada cesta de fruta más grande que Abby y Bonnie hayan visto- dijo Damon con una carcajada. Ante la mirada de Stefan, añadió- ¿Qué? ¿La preferías cuando estaba deprimida y rompiendo cosas? Créeme, esto es mucho más divertido-.

-Nada de esto es divertido, Damon- Replicó Stefan antes de irse con el ceño fruncido.

-Habla por ti, Stef. Si no estuvieras tan obsesionado con la monogamia esto podría ser una juerga continua, hermanito- Le gritó Damon desde la puerta.

Damon fue al cuarto de invitados y se tiró sobre la cama mientras veía a Elena vestirse-Tu hermano se está poniendo celoso- dijo con una voz cantarina.

-¿Ah sí? No lo había notado- replicó Elena poniéndose los vaqueros y subiéndoles la cremallera.

-Es posible que quieras dejar de lado esa actitud de femme fatale que estás empleando últimamente. Yo lo estoy pasando bien, pero él no-.

-Que me lo diga a la cara-dijo Elena, poniéndose una camiseta arrugada- Si es que es capaz de mirarme a los ojos y mantener una conversación decente-.

Damon encarnó una ceja- Bueno, entonces supongo que está bien-.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy todo el rato subiendo aquí arriba?- le preguntó Elena.

-¿Porque necesitas tiempo a solas para profundizar en tus emociones femeninas?-.

-No, idiota. Porque es cuando vosotros dos habláis de mi, como si no tuviera un súper oído vampírico-.

Damon cabeceó- Ajá. No es una estrategia muy brillante, ¿verdad?-.

Elena rodó los ojos ante sus palabras- Realmente no. Bueno, en resumen, soy plenamente consciente de lo que Stefan está pasando, tal y como soy plenamente consciente de que está escuchándonos ahora mismo desde las escaleras- elevó su tono ligeramente- y esto es una indirecta, a ver si se decide de una vez a venir y hablar conmigo por si mismo-.

Stefan apareció en el umbral- Ok, de acuerdo- dijo suavemente. Miró a su hermano y levantó una ceja- ¿Nos disculpas?-.

Damon se llevó las manos al pecho afectadamente- ¿Yo? Para nada. Justo en este momento me estaban entrando unas ganas irrefrenables de ir a dar un paseo- Salió de la habitación diciendo- Recuerda, Stefan, que los muebles de esta habitación eran de nuestra querida madre. Esa cama de cuatro palos, en concreto, es un ejemplo maravilloso de los mejores trabajos de Thomas Day en 1847. Mira esa veta, tan distintiva, y todo ese trabajo de abanistería del cabecero. Así que si estás planeando en dejar que tu novia se deprima, por el amor de todo lo sagrado, hazlo en otro cuarto-.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo les llevaría a Stefan y Elena discutir lo que sea que tuvieran que discutir, así que en vez de salir a caminar, cogió el coche. Después de una tediosa y aburrida hora conduciendo carreteras, arriba y abajo, se encontró ante la puerta de la casa de la Sheriff Forbes. Dado que había prometido al Consejero Wilberforce Fell "supervisar personalmente la condición de la pequeña Caroline Forbes", supuso que podría hacer a aquel viejo perro feliz con una visita oficial. Seguro de si mismo, comprobó como las persianas de la casa de los Fell, al otro lado de la calle, se encontraban entreabiertas mientras el se acercaba a la puerta de las Forbes.

-Toc, toc- dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que Caroline ya le había escuchado aparcar.

-¡Damon!- Dijo una entusiasta Caroline, casi tirándole al suelo al saludarle.

-Ala- Replicó él, recomponiéndose- Nunca estás tan contenta de verme-.

-Bueno, lo estoy cuando eres, literalmente, al único que he visto desde que Stefan me trajo a casa- Caroline le guió hacia la casa, y después al salón- Mamá dice que tengo que estar en cuarentena aquí hasta que los miembros del Consejo se sientas cómodos con la idea de dejarme volver al colegio junto a sus preciosos hijitos. Quiero decir, si no me he comido a Melody Fell hasta el momento, no es muy probable que empiece a mordisquearla durante la clase de Francés. Muy aburrida, Damon. Estoy muy aburrida-.

-Me esperaba algo más de ira por aquí, no aburrimiento. ¿Qué pasó con la ira?-.

-Oh, todavía sigo enfadada. No creo que llegue a no estarlo nunca- La cara de Caroline se contrajo de rabia, antes de relajarse- Simplemente, controlo mi enfado con un maratón de "La voz"-.

-Lo de Tony Lucca fue un robo- intervino Damon-.

-¡Lo sé! Descaradamente. No tenían ninguna excusa. Ninguna- Caroline se sentó en el sofá, recogiendo los pies.

-Entonces…-

-Entonces- coreó Damon, sentándose a su lado- Supongo que querrás preguntar por nuestra chica-.

-Ajá… Stefan no tenía mucho que contar. Quiero decir, sé lo de la sangre de Elijah y de cómo Elena derribó su casa y mató a su hermano temporalmente, y sé que se le fue la cabeza cuando vio a Matt, pero eso es todo lo que he oído-.

-Bueno, lo está haciendo tan bien como puede. Abby y Bonnie le dieron unas hierbas, algo así como una medicina milagrosa, que están marcando la diferencia. Ya hasta ha dejado de llorar todo el rato-.

-Oh, ¡pobre Elena!. Stefan no creyó conveniente que pasase por ahí hasta que estuviera todo bien con mi madre y el Consejo, pero me hubiera gustado estar con ella-.

Caroline le golpeó de repente en el brazo.

-Auch, ¿qué pasa?-.

-¡Tú! Tu hermano está muy triste. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Damon? ¡Tendrías que haber dejado a Elena en paz!-.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando- dijo Damon indignado- No he hecho nada. Stefan es el que se alimentó de su hermano y después se largó a Tennessee-.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Matt me contó que ella ya se había decidido entre vosotros, con lo cual no me esperaba verle con caras largas todo el viaje. No se comportaba para nada como si hubiese ganado-.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, el amor verdadero no es siempre fácil. Stefan está teniendo que "ajustarse" a una Elena no humana- Citó Damon, usando sus dedos como comillas.

-Oh- dijo Caroline, suavizando su gesto- No había pensado en eso. Supongo que al principio es posible que tengan algunos problemas, pero ahora tienen la eternidad, ¿no?-.

-Sip. Para siempre. Totalmente-dijo Damon- Por siempre juntitos hasta el infinito y más allá. Chupi chupi-.

-Eres idiota. Estarán bien, siempre y cuando no te metas con ellos. Las manos fuera del pastel, Damon- Le volvió a golpear el brazo.

-Oh, ¡para! No te he tocado. Bueno, casi. Tanto como Stefan pueda saber.

Ella le miró de forma glacial e intentó golpearle de nuevo, pero él le sujetó la mano- Ya es suficiente, pequeña. No la tomes conmigo. No soy Klaus-.

Caroline retrocedió y tomó una honda bocanada de aire –Ese cabrón. No he estado tan cabreada con un tío desde que me di cuenta de cómo me habías jodido con tus técnicas vampíricas. Estoy por encima de él, muy por encima. Pero juro por Dios que casi le arranco el corazón del pecho la otra noche-.

-Menos mal que te diste cuenta que ello supondría el suicidio. Literalmente. Porque te das cuenta, ¿verdad, Caroline?-.

-Sí, lo sé. No le voy a matar, Damon- Rodó los ojos- Quiero decir, em, él está en el cuerpo de Tyler. Y Bonnie dice que Tyler aún está ahí, también. Es igual a cuando Klaus poseyó el cuerpo de Alaric, aparentemente. Tyler va a estar bien cabreado-.

-¿Y cuándo exactamente está planeando en dejar a Tyler volver a ser él mismo?-.

-No hasta que encontremos la estaca, supongo. Eso es lo que Klaus-dentro-de-Tyler dice. Elijah va a mantener el cuerpo de Klaus bien escondido hasta que sepan que la estaca no se usará en su contra-.

-Pero si todo el mundo sabe que Klaus está dentro de Tyler, también sabrán supuestamente dónde está la estaca. Por lo cual da igual lo qué hagamos que estará a salvo de todas formas-.

-¡Lo sé! Es exactamente lo que le dije a Bonnie. Pero Elijah tiene que encontrar una bruja que sepa como arreglar el cuerpo chamuscado de Klaus. Bonnie no sabe cómo, o no quiere decirlo- se rió Caroline- ¡Klaus a la parrilla! Me apuesto lo que quieras a que tiene un aspecto de lo más divertido-.

-Realmente te lo estás tomando mejor de lo que había pensado- Admitió Damon- Me estás impresionando, Caroline-.

-Pensaba que Tyler estaba muerto, Damon. Durante horas y horas, pensé que estaba muerto. Así que quizás estoy tan aliviada de que esté vivo que nada me puede parecer serio o triste, de nuevo. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?-.

-Ajá, creo que sí- Damon le sonrió- No olvidemos que yo también pasé por ello-.

-Muy cierto. Así que saquemos la sangre que tengo en el frigorífico y celebremos que sabemos que aquellos a los que amamos van a estar bien, en algún momento- Añadió levantándose de un saltito y yendo a la cocina- No es que te esté animando a estar con Elena, porque no es así-.

Mientras la acompañaba, la puerta delantera se abrió y dejó paso a la Sheriff Forbes-.

-Hola, Damon-.

-Hey Liz, simplemente estamos tomando un aperitivillo-.

-Ya veo- Liz se sacó la pistola y la colgó de un gancho en el muro. Les siguió en la cocina y se sentó junto a ellos en la mesa. Cerró sus ojos y dijo- Menudo día-.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- Preguntó Damon mientras cogía una bolsa de sangre.

-Oh, hoy has sido la única persona de ayuda hoy, Damon. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente lo convincente que estuviste en la reunión del Consejo ayer-.

-¿Significa eso que por fin puedo salir de casa?- preguntó Caroline.

-¿Puede que mañana? No estoy seguro. Wilberforce Fell está siendo un auténtico grano en el culo, hoy me ha llamado siete veces con preguntas. Quiere saber cómo es que puedes caminar bajo el sol, o cómo podrías comer pan de ajo, algo que jura que te vio hacer hace unas semanas en el Grill, y así más. Al parecer soy la enciclopedia vampírica del pueblo. Y ya sabes cómo se preocupa por su nieta-.

-Ugg, Melody Fell. Ella es la peor- Dijo Caroline a Damon- Una perfecta reina del drama. Me encantaría cogerla después de gimnasia un día, simplemente para que tenga algo de lo que asustarse realmente-.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Liz- no se te ocurra decir eso en voz alta. No podría asegurar que Wilber no esté escuchando al otro lado de la puerta en este momento-.

-Esperemos que no. Bueno, ya quedaré con él mañana y le contaré que paré a comprobar que estuvieras bien. Incluso le contaré cómo te interrogué y te hice confesar todos tus terribles pecados de vampiro. Así podrá obsesionarse conmigo y no contigo-.

-Te lo agradezco, Damon- le sonrió Liz- Por cierto, hemos encontrado otro cuerpo. Una niña de doce años en el aparcamiento del Subway-.

-¿Ah sí? Supongo que sería una de las víctimas aleatorias de Ric- dijo Damon tranquilamente, mientras se acababa su sangre-.

-Supongo- Liz se estremeció- Este parecía estar bastante fresco. ¿Cuándo murió Alaric Saltzman? ¿La misma noche que derribaron la casa de los Gilbert?-.

-Mmm, ya sabes, Lunes, o así, ¿no?. No presto mucha atención al tiempo. Debió ser la misma noche- Respondió Damon con una mueca. Caroline le dedicó una mirada huraña y frunció el cejo, pero él la ignoró- Todo pasó al mismo tiempo. Fue todo bastante loco-.

-Bueno, supongo que sería Alaric o alguno de los Mikaelsons-.

-Muy cierto. Son bastante inestables, sabes-.

-Buen punto. Sería muy feliz si decidiesen empaquetar sus cosas y marcharse de Mystic Falls-.

-Bueno… aunque me haría muy feliz hacerte feliz…-

Liz suspiró con fuerza- No, ya entiendo. Tengo que hacer el informe de un ataque animal para el pueblo, y contarle al Consejo que fue Alaric. He registrado el ataque a la casa Gilbert como un Tornado repentino. No creo que nadie lo haya creído, pero supongo que es lo mejor que podía hacer.,

-Sí, supongo que es lo mejor- Damon se levantó y pellizcó a Caroline en la barbilla- Hasta luego, rubita. Quizás puedas venir y visitar a Elena mañana después de la escuela. Podemos decir al Consejo que has venido a mi casa para mmm, lecciones anti-vampiro, o algo así-.

-Ah, cierto- Exclamó Liz- Perdóname, Damon. Ni siquiera pregunté. ¿Cómo le va a Elena? Con… con todo-.

-Está bien. Va a quedarse con nosotros por una temporada. O para siempre- añadió recordando que Elena ya no tenía una casa- No estoy seguro, aún. Pero está aprendiendo cómo ser una buena vampira, y pronto será capaz de volver a la escuela con Caroline. Nadie sabe qué va a pasar, realmente-.

-Bueno, eso está bien. Sé que tanto tú como Stefan mantendréis un ojo puesto en ella-.

-Sip, es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo- Damon sonrió de nuevo- Buenas noches, Liz, Caroline- En su camino hacia la puerta, mangó una bolsa extra de sangre B positivo de la mesa de la cocina- Es la favorita de Elena, si no te importa. Gracias-.

Damon se quedó fuera de la casa hasta tarde, con la esperanza de que Stefan y Elena se hubieran ido ya a dormir, pero Elena estaba en la cocina haciendo su infusión cuando él volvió.

-¿Dónde está Stefan?

-Dando una vuelta- respondió vagamente.

-¿Ah sí? ¿No sabes exactamente dónde está tu amorcito? ¿Va todo bien en el mundo?-.

-Sí- Ella cogió su infusión y se marchó de la cocina.

Damon puso la bolsa de sangre en el frigorífico para dársela a ella por la mañana. Por lo que se veía aquel no era un buen momento. Podía escuchar cómo Stefan estaba en el patio, y el clink de hielo contra cristal, le sugería que quizás podría necesitar un compañero de borrachera. Damon se hizo su propia bebida y unió a su hermano junto a la balaustrada.

-Bonita noche, ¿eh?-.

Stefan le sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Tomó un trago de su vaso de bourbon.

-Entonces…-

-Entonces… ¿Qué, Damon?-.

Damon gruño- Entonces, nada supongo. Pensé que habría algo que querrías compartir conmigo-.

-Elena y yo nos vamos a la casa del lago un par de días. Puede que una semana-.

Damon levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada-.

-Necesitaremos tu ayuda. Y la de Jeremy- Dijo Stefan haciendo girar los cubitos de hielo en su vaso.

-Por supuesto, Jeremy para invitar a Elena, y a mí para… ¿estar alrededor y animaros?-.

-Para mantener a Elena lejos de Jeremy-.

-Cierto- carraspeó Damon- Suena como si necesitaseis a alguien malvado. Os vais esta noche o esperaréis hasta mañana?-.

-Elena quiere esperar hasta mañana-.

-Ya habéis hablado con Jeremy?-.

-Acabo de colgar el teléfono. Cuando ella derribó la casa, arrojó parte del tejado sobre su coche y lo aplastó. Así que necesitarás que le lleves hasta allí. Él se ha quedado en la antigua casa de Ric los últimos días, así que le dije que le recogerías allí a las ocho-.

-Y luego después de que el joven Gilbert y yo realicemos nuestras tareas, nos escabulliremos, ¿no?- Damon vació su vaso y lo dejó con cuidado-.

-¿Algún problema, hermano?- Preguntó Stefan.

-No, para nada.- Damon se levantó y se dirigió a la casa.

Encontró a Elena en su habitación una vez más, sentada entre sus DVD y Blue Rays. Sostenía una copia de El club de los Cinco. Nunca he visto ésta-.

-Te estás quedando conmigo. Eso es imposible-.

-En serio, es algo antigua para mí-.

-Ah claro. Siempre me olvido de lo joven que eres-.

-¿Podemos verla en la cama antes de que nos vayamos a dormir?-.

Damon la miró. Su Elena, con su brillante pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos grandes y oscuros, riendo. Sabía que probablemente debería decirle algo sobre Stefan, sobre cómo debería dormir hoy en su cuarto. Sobre cómo Stefan lo estaba intentando. Sobre cómo Stefan quería hacer que todo saliera bien entre ellos dos, de nuevo. Pero no lo hizo-.

-Claro, Elena. Lo que quieras-.

-Empiezo a encontrar un poco difícil de creer que tengas la colección completa de las películas de John Hughes, Damon-.

-¿Creerías que las dejó aquí una antigua novia?-.

-Oh, claro, ¿y a quién conoces que haya sido una chica adolescente en los ochenta?-.

-Bueno…-

-Oh claro- dijo ella, repentinamente seria- Me olvidaba de Andie- ¿Eran de ella?-.

Él asintió, y después dijo con una sonrisa- Andie era una chica muy dulce-.

-Lo sé, me gustaba. Quiero decir, sé que lo que teníais no era real…-

-Era real, a veces- replicó Damon- Era lo suficientemente real para mí en ese momento-.

-Stefan nunca la menciona, o lo que le pasó-.

-No puedo decir que yo mismo hable de Lexi muy a menudo-.

-Habéis sido muy crueles el uno con el otro- constató Elena con sus ojos recorriendo su cara- Y no creo que debáis serlo más-.

-Damon suspiró, sintiéndose turbado de repente- Sí, bueno… no creo que podamos evitarlo-.


	7. Chapter 7

Al final, acabaron viendo tres películas de John Hughes esa noche. Damon no sería capaz de decir sus títulos pero era perfectamente consciente de lo bien que se sentía el tener a Elena sentada entre sus piernas, su cuerpo cálido recostado contra su pecho. Ella se quedó dormida sobre las dos de la mañana, pero a las tres ya estaba despierta y con ganas de charlar.

-¿A qué personajes famosos has conocido? ¿Conociste a Marilyn Monroe?-.

-¿Marilyn? No. Me hubiera gustado. Una vez me encontré con Ava Gardner en un club del East Side de Nueva York-.

-¿Cuándo?-.

-Creo que fue al final de los cuarenta. O quizás al principio de los cincuenta. Después de la guerra. La grande- añadió- Aunque ninguna de ellas fue "la grande" para mí. Ava era una auténtica perita en dulce. Podía mezclar un auténtico infierno en un barreño-.

-¿A quién más?-.

Incluso en la oscuridad, él podía ver lo grandes que eran sus ojos y lo suave que era la curva de su mejilla. Sabía que ese momento, sujetando a Elena entre sus brazos en la oscuridad, tan cálida y dulce, sería uno que reviviría cientos de veces. No, mil millones de veces, toda su eternidad.

-Bien, veamos… Charlie Chaplin en una fiesta en una piscina de Santa Mónica. Un auténtico capullo. Knobby Knees, también. Oh, y conocí a Piet Mondrian a comienzos de los años veinte, en París. No era nada interesante. Me aburrió tanto que me alimenté de él sólo para hacerle callar, También me alimenté de Twiggy una vez, en los sesenta. Pero no me di cuenta de que era famosa hasta más tarde, así que no sé si cuenta, siquiera-.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo ella, acurrucándose más contra su cuerpo.

-¿Estás haciendo la lista mentalmente?

-Stefan me dijo que una vez estuvo en una cita doble con Hugh Hefner, en los setenta-.

-Una completa mentira. Me acuerdo de Stefan en los setenta, y estaba demasiado concentrado en licenciarse en cretinez y aburrimiento en Harvard. Demasiado estudioso como para irse de juerga con Hef- Cambió su peso ligeramente, para poder estrechar su brazo alrededor de su cintura un poco más- No es que quiera arruinar el momento ni nada, pero ¿sabes a dónde ha ido Stefan? Lleva fuera horas-.

Elena bostezó- creo que dijo que iba a intentar asaltar el banco de sangre de Westlake. Está bastante lejos-.

-Oh, ese es bueno. No tienen guardias nocturnos, y es súper fácil hacerle un puente a la alarma de seguridad- hizo una pausa y después continuó- Buena idea el reponer existencias antes de que os marchéis al lago-.

-Supongo- ella giró su cara hacia él- ¿Alguna vez conociste a los Beatles? Me pregunto cómo sería el sabor de John Lennon-.

-No, pero supongo que sería bastante parecido a tomar hachís- Damon hizo una mueca- Nunca me preocupó el sabor de los hippies. Muy terrestres. En general, deberías mantenerte alejada de las drogas, si puedes. Bastante asquerosas, aunque, el LSD hace que la sangre sepa un poco a plátano, no sé por qué-.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Elena bostezó de nuevo y se estiró contra él. Damon se quedó rígido y contuvo el aliento mientras ella le miraba con ojos somnolientos- Gracias, Damon- murmuró enterrando su cabeza en su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

-Cuando quieras, Elena- respondió él, sujetándola con fuerza el resto de la noche.

Cuando Damon se levantó por la mañana, se deslizó de la cama y se duchó en la habitación de invitados que había al fondo del pasillo, para no molestar a su compañera de cuarto. Elena aún estaba apaciblemente acurrucada. No pudo escuchar a Stefan por ningún lado. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, vio a su hermano emerger del sótano.

-Aquí estás, hermano. ¿Hubo suerte en Westlake?-.

Stefan se pasó una mano por el pelo, visiblemente frustrado- No allí, no. Alguien estuvo antes que yo, y literalmente limpiaron el sitio. No fueron exactamente discretos-.

-Demonios, Rebekah- suspiró Damon- Es la ladrona de bancos de sangre menos sutil que jamás he tenido la desgracia de conocer. Supongo que eso significa que ella y Klaus-dentro-de-Tyler se quedaran en la zona por un tiempo-.

-Seguramente. Tuve que ir hasta Ridgefield-.

-Joder, ¿fuiste hasta Kentucky? Espero que al menos allí te fuera bien-.

-Por suerte, sí. Nuestras existencias vuelven a estar bien surtidas-.

Damon bostezó- Muchas gracias, Stefan. Empiezo a pensar que Elena iba en serio con la idea de encargar nuestra sangre en Amazon-.

Stefan le dedicó una larga mirada- ¿Cansado, Damon?-.

-Un poco. Ya sabes cómo se pone Elena cuando le apetece celebrar una fiesta de pijamas. Primero un maratón de John Hughes y después hacernos trenzas toda la noche- Bostezó de nuevo.

-Lo siento si te molestó- Stefan sonrió algo tenso- Con suerte nos iremos pronto, y así tendrás más tiempo para ti.

-Oh claro, porque si hay algo que adoro, es tener tiempo para mí. Definitivamente no me ha llegado todo el que tuve en el último siglo y medio- dijo Damon- No, estaré ocupado. Tengo que hacer unas listas kilométricas, y además, así tendré la oportunidad de traer a una cuadrilla que se encargue de reparar la sala sin correr peligro de que Elena se los coma o los aplaste-.

Ambos escucharon sus movimientos en el piso superior- Stefan se giró y señaló hacia la puerta, diciendo- Tengo reservas extra en el coche que prometí llevar a Caroline, así que…-

-No te preocupes- replicó Damon- Iré y ayudaré a Elena a hacer la maleta-.

Elena estaba merodeando por el cuarto de Stefan cuando Damon subió las escaleras.

-Creo que deberías llevar tanto el camisoncito blanco como el sujetador negro y el set de pantis. Ya sabes, esos donde los pantis van así, y tienen ese lacito en la parte de delante. Son los favoritos de Stefan-.

-Ja, ja- dijo Elena- Hilarante-.

-Lo sé- replicó Damon- por fin todo mi talento de comediante se ve reconocido-.

Elena se sentó en la cama de Stefan y comenzó a retorcer sus manos. Damon observó cuidadosamente cómo su pecho comenzaba a agitarse-.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué te ha puesto tan tensa de repente?-.

-Nada- dijo Elena- es sólo qué… aún no me he tomado las hierbas- Debería hacerlo, necesito tomármelas. Ahora-.

-OK, sin problemas, Tenemos súper velocidad, ¿sabes?-.

Damon fue rápidamente a la cocina y comenzó a preparar aquel Prozac natural, Elena le siguió y comenzó a deambular entre la mesa y la puerta.

-No sé, Damon- dijo en voz baja.

-¿El qué no sabes?- replicó él, acercándole su taza- aquí tienes-.

-No sé- dijo de nuevo, elevando el tono en la última palabra. Sus manos salieron disparadas y derramaron toda la taza por el suelo- No sé-.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encaramó sobre la encimera, luchando por respirar. La encimera comenzó a crujir bajo sus manos, y de repente, se convirtió en una tormenta de emociones.

Damon retrocedió, al tiempo que ella comenzaba a gritar y a moverse, uno de los armarios se precipitó sobre su cabeza. Se levantó con dificultad, sacudió las astillas de su ropa e intentó agarrarla antes de que se abalanzase sobre los armarios del otro lado del cuarto. Ella se escabulló y le arrojó sobre el frigorífico.

Stefan apareció por la puerta. Ayudó a Damon a levantarse y ambos agarraron a Elena y la sujetaron contra el suelo. Ella se rebeló, chillando inarticuladamente por unos segundos, antes de quedarse en silencio y rígida.

Damon y Stefan se miraron antes de quitar simultáneamente sus manos de ella y retroceder cuidadosamente. Elena se sentó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. El ya familiar sonido de sus sollozos inundó la pequeña cocina.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Dijo Stefan, con una nota de acusación en su voz, mientras miraba a Damon.

-Bueno Stefan, creo que mis palabras exactas fueron "aquí tienes", mientras le intentaba dar su infusión. Claramente debo ser algún tipo de monstruo-.

Elena quitó las manos de su cara y les miró, aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas- Lo siento. Lo siento, mucho-.

-Ey, está bien- le aseguró Damon, agachándose a su lado- Bueno, todo el mundo odiaba esta cocina, ¿verdad, Stefan? La madre de Zach la redecoró en los ochenta, y esa mujer no tenía ningún tipo de gusto. Nos acabas de hacer un gran favor-.

Stefan se acuclilló también junto a ella, y rodeó a Elena con sus brazos- Todo va a arreglarse- dijo suavemente- te voy a llevar lejos de aquí, todo va a ir bien-.

Damon se levantó y dio media vuelta. Sorteó los restos de madera del suelo de la cocina hasta que encontró lo que quedaba de la jarra de hierbas. Las llevó hasta el baño de la planta baja y preparó una nueva infusión para ella.

Aún podía escuchar a Stefan decirle a Elena cómo él iba a cuidarla, cómo iban a pasar toda la semana fuera, solos los dos. Damon contempló su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo- Estúpido idiota- pensó, y después llevó a Elena su medicina.

* * *

Jeremy estaba esperando en el exterior de la antigua casa de Ric cuando Damon apareció con su Camaro.

-Sube, chaval- Le gritó Damon.

-Hace demasiado frío como para llevar la capota bajada- gruñó Damon mientras se subía al coche.

-Soy un vampiro. Nunca hace demasiado frío para que haga cualquier cosa-.

-Bueno, aquí no todos somos vampiros-.

-Aún- dijo Damon con una mueca pícara. Jeremy le dedicó una mirada glacial, pero no dijo nada.

Condujeron la mayoría del trayecto hacia el lago en silencio, que finalmente fue roto cuando Jeremy preguntó- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?-.

-Es lo que Stefan quiere hacer. Elena podría haber dicho no- Respondió Damon, sin quitar los ojos del sinuoso camino a través del bosque.

-No, quiero decir… ¿es una buena idea el que yo esté cerca de Elena?-.

Damon le miró de reojo- ¿Estás asustado, Gilbert? ¿Tienes miedo de que tu anillo deje de funcionar la próxima vez que ella te destripe la garganta?-.

-No… simplemente…- Jeremy miró a otro lado- Ok, vale, no me gusta tenerle miedo a mi propia hermana, pero sí, lo estoy. Da miedo-.

-Es comprensible- dijo Damon- Mira, mi hermano y yo hemos derramado la sangre del otro, aplastado nuestros cuellos, clavado estacas… durante más de cien años, ah, y por supuesto, hubo una vez en los cincuenta que intenté sacarle los ojos. Así que sí, puedo entender cómo te sientes-.

Jeremy hizo una mueca de desagrado, y Damon estiró el brazo para darle un pequeño coscorrón- Lazos fraternales- dijo Damon- Siempre tan complicados-.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Stefan y una inexpresiva Elena, estaban esperando en el porche delantero.

-Mmm- Damon no estaba seguro de qué era lo mejor. Llamó desde el coche- ¿Stefan? Crees que vosotros podríais moveros unos… ¿treinta metros de la puerta?-.

Stefan tomó la mano de Elena y a la máxima velocidad se metieron entre los árboles que había junto a la puerta principal. Elena no miró en ningún momento a Jeremy o a Damon, manteniendo sus ojos siempre fijos en el suelo. Damon se colocó entre Jeremy y Elena mientras el joven Gilbert caminaba hacia el porche y abría la puerta.

Dubitativo, Jeremy entró en la casa, y después miró a Damon.

-¿Qué debo decir?-.

-Tan sólo di que está invitada- dijo Damon impaciente- No tienes que dar un gran discurso-.

Jeremy se aclaró la garganta, y dijo- Te invito a entrar en esta casa, Elena Gilbert-.

-Muy forma- replicó Damon- Pero funcionará. Ahora es cuando tú te vas- añadió.

Jeremy bajó los escalones del porche, y Damon le acompañó hasta el coche.

Elena no le miró ni una sola vez mientras se alejaban.

* * *

Después de dejar a Jeremy en la escuela, Damon decidió que definitivamente necesitaba ponerse a trabajar en esa lista. A la cual, añadió mentalmente en contratar a un arquitecto para remodelar la cocina. Un arquitecto obligable. No necesitaba que corriera por el pueblo la noticia de que tenía una bola de demolición corriendo por su casa. Se preguntó también si Bonnie recomendaría añadir una dosis extra de Prozac vampírico a la dieta de Elena. Claramente, sus efectos estaban limitándose, de alguna manera. Y aún necesitaba quedar con Wilberforce Fell y razonar con él, por qué Caroline no pretendía comerse a la nietecita Fell, también tenía que pasarse por la casa de Klaus para averiguar qué sabían Rebekah y Klaus sobre la estaca de plata, y, necesitaba asegurarse de que Rebekah entendía que sus tentempiés de medianoche tenían que reducirse hasta que los bancos de sangre locales recuperasen sus existencias.

Con todo, no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. En vez de eso, condujo a donde una vez se levantó la casa Gilbert. No era completamente cierto eso de que no quedaba nada en pie. La mayor parte del porche había desaparecido, y toda la parte frontal de la casa estaba despedazada. La pared trasera de la cocina aún estaba en pie y la escalera aún estaba en pie, conduciendo hacia el vacío. Damon se abrió paso entre los escombros, con cuidado de no mostrar ningún tipo de habilidad vampírica, por si acaso algún vecino estaba mirando. Poco probable en este vecindario, eso sí. Desenterró un par de cosas que valía la pena salvar, pero no encontró el diario de Elena. Suponiendo que nadie lo habría robado, probablemente significaba que lo llevaba consigo. Bien, pensó, no es algo que querría que cayese en malas manos. Se desempolvó las manos y se alejó conduciendo, añadiendo la tarea de encontrar un equipo de demolición en su ya larga lista.

La lista desapareció completamente de su cabeza cuando llegó a casa y encontró a Elena tendida en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Cómo es que has venido tan pronto?- Preguntó lanzándole el osito de peluche que había encontrado entre el polvo- Mira lo que te he traído…- se frenó de golpe- Katherine-.

-Oh, que mono- Dijo Katherine, levantando el osito y quitándole un poco más de polvo- Un poco feo, pero es un detalle muy dulce por tu parte, Damon-.

-Por todos los demonios- Dijo Damon, mientras se hundía en una silla- Esto es justo lo que necesitaba-.

* * *

_**¿Algún RR?**_

_**...LunA...**_


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Es el momento adecuado para decir "Hola cariño, estoy en casa"?-.

-No, es el momento adecuado para que te diga "que te jodan, zorra asquerosa-.

-Damon, Damon… solías ser un perfecto caballero-.

-Sí, bueno… solía ser un montón de cosas antes de que esa vampira psicópata entrase en mi vida y la arruinase- suspiró Damon- ¿Qué quieres, Katherine?-.

-Parece que no lo pillas, Damon. He venido a _casa_-.

-No, eres tú la que no lo pillas. A, ésta no es tu casa, ni siquiera un poquito, y B, si estás aquí cuando Elena vuelvas no habrá una casa nunca más-.

-Ah, sí. Algo escuché sobre lo molesta que se había vuelto- Dijo Katherine mientras le lanzaba de vuelta el osito a Damon- Quizás simplemente echaba de menos su dulce osito de peluche-.

-Abres la boca y parece que dices algo, pero todo lo que escucho es "Soy una maquiavélica, egoísta hiena que está aquí para joderte la vida" Y ni siquiera sé cómo vas a joderme, sólo sé que lo harás-.

-Después de todo este tiempo que os he ayudado a proteger a vuestra preciosa Elena, pensé que superaríamos toda esta hostilidad. ¿Ya has olvidado todo ese trabajo en equipo de hace unos meses?-.

-Perdóname si no salto de alegría, queridísima Katherine. Ha sido una semana muy larga. Casi no puedo recordar ni mi nombre-.

-Oh, pobre Damon. Realmente no sé por qué te empeñas en llevar todo este peso sobre tus hombros. Después de todo, no es tu novia- rio Katherine, suavemente- Y nunca lo será, por lo que me han contado-.

Damon sintió un cansancio como nunca lo había sentido antes, cayendo sobre su cuerpo- ¿Y con quién has estado cotilleando, ya que obviamente quieres que te lo pregunte?-.

Katherine hizo una pausa, y después sonrió- Hice un trato con Klaus, Damon, y estuvo encantado de contarme como tu amorcito te está convirtiendo en un auténtico idiota-.

-Klaus- dijo Damon- Por supuesto. Tu mayor enemigo es ahora tu amiga cotilla. Tiene sentido-.

-En estos momentos, él se da cuenta de lo vulnerable que es, y está intentando convertir a sus enemigos en aliados. Es un pacto permanente, lo que significa que no tendré que volver a huir-.

-¿Hasta que jodas al siguiente vampiro superior en el escalafón y seguramente inmortal? Te doy un mes- Ante su expresión ofendida, Damon se retracto- Ok, de acuerdo. Me alegro por ti, Katherine. Es todo lo que siempre quisiste-.

-Bueno, no exactamente lo que siempre quise- Dijo con una mirada llena de significado, mientras se estiraba en el sofá- Ya sabes por qué estoy realmente aquí-.

-Por supuesto- suspiró Damon- Has vuelto por Stefan. Siempre Stefan. Pues bien, lo siento, pero tendrás que pasar por encima de Elena primero, y ya no es un peso pluma exactamente-.

-No creo que a largo plazo eso sea un problema, Damon- Ambos sabemos que Elena sólo era atractiva a los ojos de Stefan por que era una versión humana de mí. Y ahora eso es bastante discutible. No le llevará mucho darse cuenta y yo puedo ser una mujer de lo más paciente- Se levantó y le indicó un montón de maletas colocadas junto al sofá- ¿Serías tan cielo de llevar esas al cuarto de Stefan?

Damon se rió- Oh sí, esto va a ser divertido-.

Llevó sus maletas a la planta de arriba, pero las puso en la habitación de invitados, lo más lejos posible de las de Stefan y la que guardaba todas las cosas de Elena. Tener a Katherine cerca sólo traería complicaciones, y lo sabía. Pero no tenía sentido pelear contra o inevitable. Cuando Katherine se obcecaba, sólo podías intentar mantenerte lo más lejos posible y evitar por todos los medios que su maldad no te arrastrase. Y honestamente, tenía la sensación de que ella era problema de Stefan, no suyo. Así que Stefan podía apañárselas pateando su culo. O quizás simplemente pudieran pedirle a Elena que lo hiciera con la mayor violencia posible.

Ignorando descaradamente a su invitada, realizó la mayoría de sus tareas, incluso convencer a un constructor para que se pasase ese mismo día para valorar el daño causado en la cocina y darle un presupuesto. Damon le había obligado para pensar que un tornado loco se había creado dentro de la cocina. Ah esos tornados locos. Muchos de ellos habían aparecido recientemente, por lo que parecía. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar una coartada mejor. Sin embargo, no había mentido cuando le dijo a Elena que siempre había odiado esa cocina, así que se tomó el placer de describir al constructor cómo quería que fuese el nuevo diseño. Esperaba que a Elena le gustase el hecho de que había decidido recrear la cocina de los Gilbert. Por supuesto, si no le gustaba, simplemente tenía que volverla a destruir, supuso.

Damon no podía decidirse por qué Mikaelson era con el que menos quería hablar. Por un lado, Klaus era un capullo, sin importar qué cuerpo estuviera poseyendo. Por otro lado, Rebekah mató a Elena. No estaba listo para lidiar con la persona que mató a Elena, así que llamó a Klaus.

-Damon, qué sorpresa más encantadora-.

-Sí, es incluso más divertido de lo que pensé que sería. Suenas desesperado. ¿En serio? ¿Dentro de Tyler Lockwood, eh?-.

-Sólo temporalmente. Es interesante que te hallas sentido lo suficientemente valiente como para llamarme, Damon, dadas las circunstancias de nuestro último encuentro-.

-Oh, me estoy sintiendo súper valiente, sabiendo lo fácil que me sería arrancarte el corazón si quisiese. Muy satisfactorio. Por supuesto, también tendría que sentirme como un suicida, así que hay alguna que otra complicación-.

-Sí. –Respondió Klaus con la voz de Tyler- Definitivamente es un inconveniente. ¿Me llamabas por algún motivo, o simplemente para divertirte?-.

-Llamaba por dos razones, en realidad. Bueno, tres si cuentas como válida la mera diversión. Primero, tienes que hacer que tu hermana aprenda las normas de cómo asaltar un banco de sangre. Es decir, no vacíes completamente el lugar. Seguramente se las apañaría para salir en el telediario de la tarde con esa maniobra, y es algo así como una técnica suicida, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de vampiros que hay en la zona-.

-Apuntado-.

-También, me gustaría saber si, como tu amistoso vecino, podrías hacer algo para ayudar con toda esta historia de "encontremos la estaca de plata".,

-¿Tú?- Rió Klaus- Lo dudo, vecino. ¿Has olvidado el historial de los Salvatore, Damon? Además, creo que tú fuiste el primero que perdió la estaca. Preferiría que mantuviésemos esto entre nosotros, si no te importa-.

-OK, lo pillo. Simplemente pensé que podría ofrecerme. Una última cosa… ya que estás tan complaciente, ¿crees que podrías quitarme a Katherine de encima? Ha decidido quedarse aquí, y yo creo que podría llegar a ser un problema si Elena se entera. Tú tienes mucho sitio en tu casa-.

-Merecía la pena- Murmuró Damon para sí mientras colgaba, con la risa de Klaus-dentro-de-Tyler aún resonando en sus oídos.

A las seis en punto, una aburrida Katherine anunció que salía.

-Ni se te ocurra. Los habitantes de este pueblo creen que Elena está bajo vigilancia médica después de que un tornado tirara su casa abajo con ella dentro- Así que ya estás pensando otra cosa-.

-Oh, por favor- replicó Katherine- Como si hubiera algo en este pueblo que mereciera la pena comprar, comer o robar. Me voy a Richmond, llegaré tarde. Chao-.

Tan pronto como se había ido, Damon llamó a Stefan para comprobar que todo fuera bien.

-Hola, hermano-.

-Damon-.

-¿Todo es dulzura y amor por ahí? ¿Disfrutando de la brisa del lago y el canto de los pajaritos y todo eso?-.

-Todo va bien, Damon. Estábamos a punto de cenar-.

-Ah, vale, no quería interrumpir. Tan solo dile a Elena que hay un maratón de "Princesitas" esta noche. Se lo grabaré si quiere-.

Se hizo el silencio, y después- Haz lo que necesites, Damon-.

-Vale, lo haré-.

-OK-.

-De acuerdo- Damon se aclaró la garganta- Si necesitáis algo más…-

-No-.

-Claro que no. Hasta luego, entonces-.

Stefan colgó sin contestar.

Damon no tuvo noticias de ninguno de los tortolitos de la casa del lago durante el resto del día. El primer indicio de problemas vino cuando recibió una llamada de la Sheriff Forbes a las dos de la mañana.

Había un vampiro cazando por el pueblo. Se habían encontrado ya cuatro cuerpos, y las últimas noticias indicaban que alguien, o _algo_ estaba aterrorizando al hospital de Mystic Falls. La Sheriff estaba reteniendo por todos los medios a sus hombres, esperando que Damon pudiera contener el problema, primero.

Damon intentó llamar a Stefan repetidas veces mientras se vestía a toda velocidad y se metía en el coche. Sin respuesta. Katherine se ofreció a ir y ayudarle, pero él se rió en su cara mientras se marchaba. Dudaba mucho que Katherine tuviera algún tipo de efecto calmante en una rabiosa Elena. Llamó a Bonnie mientras conducía al hospital.

-Creo que Elena se saltó la medicación- dijo bruscamente tan pronto como Bonnie contestó al teléfono.

-¿Qué?¿Damon?-.

-Sí Bonnie, despierta. Como ya dije, Elena se ha saltado la medicación. La Sheriff Forbes dice que hay un vampiro corriendo a toda velocidad. No tengo nada de ese Prozac mágico conmigo, así que necesito que me traigas un poco al hospital. Tenemos que actuar rápido-.

Hubo una pausa- Damon- dijo Bonnie- No existe eso del Prozac vampírico-.

-¿Qué?¿Qué quieres decir? Esa cosa que mandaste a través de Matt ha estado funcionando de maravilla. En un momento Elena se está comportando como el increíble Hulk y al momento es un dulce gatito- Funcionan, joder-.

-Damon, no lo entiendes. Esas hierbas eran un simple placebo. Abby pensó que Elena necesitaba algo de apoyo psicológico al que aferrarse las primeras semanas. Esa jarra era simplemente orégano y algún hierbajo más-.

-Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo-.

-Va en serio, Damon. Si Elena ha sido capaz de relajarse y calmarse, no es por que las hierbas la estén ayudando-.

Damon golpeó el volante intentando descargar su frustración- Entonces no tengo nada, Bonnie. Nada puede pararla-.

-Voy para allá, Damon. Quizás pueda ayudarla-.

Entró en el aparcamiento del hospital, y frenó bruscamente. Había un gran hueco donde solía haber una puerta giratoria que llevaba a la recepción. Las luces del interior aún eran visibles. Donde antes había una mesa, ahora sólo quedaban cables eléctricos abiertos y chispas.

-Es posible que quieras darte prisa- dijo Damon al teléfono, antes de colgar.

-Esto no es bueno- Murmuró Damon para si mismo mientras entraba a través de los restos del oscuro rellano del hospital. La mayoría del edificio seguía en pie, pero había varios huecos donde antes había habido muros- Las películas de terror suelen comenzar así-.

Podía escuchar los lamentos de varios heridos desde la planta de arriba, así que encaminó sus pasos hacia la oscuridad.

-¿Elena?- llamó suavemente. No sabía cómo de lejos se había ido, así que no quería moverse demasiado rápido y meterse en su camino.

Casi no vio a Stefan, de pie en el pasillo cerca de lo alto de las escaleras. Stefan se giró y le miró, Damon podría haber llorado ante la desesperación existente en su cara. Había sangre en la boca y mejillas de Stefan, y lágrimas en sus ojos. Sólo dijo –El nido-.

Damon echó un vistazo dentro de la sala y se congeló. Una sangrienta Elena estaba acurrucada en la esquina más lejana, meciéndose en silencio hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Pero entre ella y la puerta donde estaban los hermanos había varios cuerpos destrozados, algunos mucho más pequeños de lo que deberían ser. Cuerpecitos diminutos. De repente, Damon entendió la mirada perdida de su hermano. Prácticamente se había perdido a si mismo.

Elena no puso ningún obstáculo cuando Damon y Stefan la sacaron del hospital. No hizo ningún ruido, sin chillidos, sin sollozos, sin lágrimas. Simplemente miraba sus manos cubiertas de sangre, sin levantar la mirada. En el camino de vuelta, Damon volvió a llamar a Bonnie y le dijo que no fuera. Colgó el teléfono cuando ella intentó averiguar el porqué.

Una vez llegaron a la casa, Damon limpió a Elena lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta lo poco cooperativa que estaba siendo. La llevó a su cuarto y la tendió con suavidad sobre la cama. Ella ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que él estaba con ella, cubriéndola con las mantas y retirándole unos mechones de la frente. Elena se quedó mirando la pared sin expresión durante un segundo, y después, cerró los ojos. Stefan no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente contempló la acción desde el marco de la puerta. Katherine, sabiamente, había desaparecido. A Damon le importaba un comino dónde estuviera, siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejada del lugar hasta que Elena estuviera dormida. O para siempre. Le daba igual.

Damon y Stefan bajaron juntos las escaleras, sin hablarse. Damon ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar. Sirvió una bebida para su hermano y otra para él antes de sentarse. Stefan no cogió el vaso, así como tampoco se sentó. Se limitó a quedarse a los pies de la escalera, inmóvil, con sus ojos oscurecidos y las ropas rasgadas y cubiertas de sangre.

Miró a su hermano, y después giró la cara.

-Lo siento, Damon- dijo en voz baja- No puedo más-.

Damon observó en silencio como su hermano salía de la casa, sin decir una palabra más.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de llamar a Liz y enviar a los equipos de emergencia al hospital, Damon se acurrucó junto a Elena y la sostuvo toda la noche, aunque ella permaneció tan inexpresiva como antes. La casa estaba oscura y en silencio, pero pese a ello no creía que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Se limitó a esperar a que ella enviase imágenes a su cabeza, pero todo lo que podía ver era el vacío. Se sentía casi aliviado. No sabía si podría soportar ver las cosas que ella había experimentado en el hospital. Pero una parte de él quería saber. Quería saberlo, de forma que pudiera compartir su dolor, ayudarla a soportarlo. Esto iba a ser demasiado pesado como para que ella lo llevase a solas.

A las cinco de la mañana, escucho a Katherine volver. Ella abrió la puerta de su cuarto y miró, antes de darse la vuelta sigilosamente. Él tenía la sensación de que ya sabía lo que había pasado aquella noche. Desde luego, estaría en todos los noticieros al día siguiente.

Al final, consiguió dormir un poco, pero sin ningún sueño.

Damon se despertó justo a tiempo para ver a Elena, aún entre sus brazos, mirándole.

-Buenos días- dijo mirándola a los ojos- ¿Te sientes mejor hoy?-.

Elena no dijo nada, sólo levantó su mano y suavemente recorrió sus labios con sus dedos. Luego se levantó de entre sus brazos y abandonó su cama y su cuarto.

Tan pronto como comprobó que ella sólo se iba para usar la ducha de la habitación de invitados, bajó las escaleras, donde Katherine estaba tomando su bolsa de sangre del desayuno. Llamó a la Sheriff Forbes y descubrió que, por suerte para él, Elena había destruido accidentalmente los generadores del hospital, así que nadie del interior sabía quién o qué les había atacado en la oscuridad. Sólo la recepcionista podría haberles visto, pero las recepcionistas muertas no hablan demasiado.

Liz, por supuesto, tampoco sabía quién había sido el asaltante, y Damon se cuidó mucho de no decir nada. Le contó que ya se había hecho cargo del problema, y que ella no tenía de qué preocuparse. Dijo que le daría los detalles más tarde. También consiguió el número de bajas. Diecinueve. No preguntó cuantos de ellos habían sido recién nacidos. No lo quería saber.

La principal prioridad de Damon era encontrar una manera de evitar que el pueblo se diera cuenta de que Elena era la causante del tormento de la noche anterior, y Katherine resultó ser sorprendentemente de mucha ayuda en esa tarea.

-Sabes que la solución más sencilla sería simplemente clavarte una estaca, y entregar tu cuerpo al Consejo, ¿no?- Recalcó Damon cuando finalizó su llamada a la Sheriff.

-Si lo único que necesitas es un vampiro muerto, puedo ayudarte- dijo Katherine.

-¿En serio? ¿Suéltalo?-.

-Klaus envió a uno de sus híbridos con la intención de quedar para renegociar nuestro acuerdo. Le arranqué el corazón antes de tener la oportunidad de responder a la invitación-.

-¿Klaus aún tiene híbridos?-.

-Tiene tres. Bueno, tenía tres. Por suerte para mí, fui capaz de usar el teléfono del híbrido para llamar a Klaus y averiguar dónde quería quedar-.

-Siempre fuiste buena escondiéndote, ¿cómo consiguió encontrarte?-.

-Oh, he aprendido algunos truquillos. Cuando escuché lo de los problemas con la línea de sangre, y lo de Alaric Saltzman siendo un hombre nuevo, puse una nota en la Craiglist, indicando lo dispuesta que estaba a entablar negociaciones, confirmando mi asistencia a la tregua. Así me encontró. Y ahora tengo un híbrido muerto en el maletero de un coche de alquiler aparcado en tu garaje. Le traje el cuerpo a Klaus como una ofrenda de paz, pero no tenía interés en él. Te iba a dejar que te ocuparas de él, de todas formas- Katherine le dirigió una medio sonrisa- Pero estabas muy ocupado-.

-Bueno, todos ganamos, entonces. Lo sacaré del maletero y se lo llevaré a la Sheriff- Damon hizo una pausa.

-Oh, yo me puedo quedar con tu niña mala. Sus arrebatos no me molestan en absoluto-.

-OK. Suena genial. No es como si pudieras deprimirla con tu mera presencia. En absoluto-.

-Está bien- dijo Elena desde lo alto de las escaleras. Bajó y se les unió en la sala de estar- No me importa-.

-No es exactamente una cuestión de si te importa o no- dijo Damon.

-Si te sientes mejor al respecto, esta mañana, había una jarra de hierbas apestosas en la puerta principal. La puse ahí, con el alcohol-.

-Mírate, como ayudas, Katherine. Puede que no te clave una estaca, después de todo- Pese a ello, dudó- ¿Estás segura, Elena? No me llevará mucho-.

-Todo irá bien- Elena le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin mirarle a los ojos- Tengo mis hierbas-.

-Esto es una mala idea- Miró a las dos chicas, tan parecidas, y aún así, tan diferentes. Damon frunció el ceño- Está bien. Pasadlo bien-.

* * *

Damon condujo a la casa de la Sheriff Forbes más rápido de lo que sería seguro, incluso para un vampiro. Aún así, todo estaba en silencio y sin novedad cuando volvió a la casa de huéspedes. Katherine y Elena estaban leyendo un libro en la sala. Katherine en el sofá, y Elena en una de las butacas.

Damon caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, y las miró- Ok, esto es raro, muy raro-.

-Te dije que estaría bien- dijo Katherine, mirándole y sonriéndole- Elena ha sido un auténtico ángel. Bueno, ya sabes, para ser una pequeña caníbal-.

Damon sintió su cuerpo congelarse, pero Elena no dijo nada. Pasó una página de su libro y no levantó la mirada.

Él carraspeó- Bueno, de acuerdo entonces-.

-¿Esa Sheriff te quitó el híbrido muerto de encima?-.

-Ajá. Y estaba enormemente agradecida consigo misma de que se le hubiera ocurrido llamarme primero, antes de enviar a sus hombres. Liz no tiene mucha fe en la habilidad de su equipo a la hora de lidiar con híbridos furiosos- Sus palabras se dirigían a Katherine, pero sus ojos no abandonaron a Elena.

-Chica lista. Sólo para que lo sepas, Klaus se pasó hoy por aquí. No está muy contento de que se le culpase del incidente del hospital, pero lo superará. Estaba particularmente interesado en hablar con Elena, pero como puedes comprobar, no está particularmente comunicativa-.

-Sí, bueno. Siento haberme pedido eso. Vale, chicas, tengo a un constructor y a su cuadrilla viniendo esta mañana, en aproximadamente quince minutos, así que…-

-Sin problema- respondió Katherine- Nos iremos a arriba. La controlaré si decide ponerse en plan asesina en serie. Elena y yo nos estamos entendiendo bien. Creo que echo de menos mi instinto de niñera-.

Elena se levantó obedientemente y siguió a Katherine escaleras arriba.

-Vale, esto es de o más inquietante- murmuró Damon para si- Y seguramente no acabe bien-.

* * *

Con la renovación de la cocina bajo control, Damon estaba controlando desde el vestíbulo quién reparaba la ventana de la sala de estar, cuando sonó el timbre-.

-Elijah- dijo Damon, abriendo la puerta- Sabes, tu hermano nunca se molesta en llamar. Viene derecho y se sirve una copa. Y tu hermana bailotea y se las apaña para apropiarse del mando de la tele. ¿Cómo funcionan los buenos modales en tu familia?-.

-Damon- Elijah asintió y dio un paso al frente- ¿Está lista Elena?-.

-¿Lista para qué?- Damon se volvió mientras escuchó cómo Elena se posicionaba detrás de él. Se quedo rígido cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía su maleta en la mano- Ya veo-.

Elena y Damon permanecieron en silencio, mirándose.

-Tengo que irme, Damon-.

-No tienes que hacer nada, Elena-.

-Si me voy, él volverá-.

-No me importa lo que él haga. No hagas tú esto-.

-Sí te importa- Elena le dio a Elijah su maleta, y después se dio la vuelta hacia Damon-Siempre te preocupas, y lo mismo hace él. Adiós, Damon- Se puso de puntillas, y sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos, posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de él. Damon se aferró a ella.

-No es una buena idea- le susurró- No te vayas-.

-Estaré bien- Ella acarició sus mejillas durante un segundo, y luego dejó caer sus manos- Tengo mis hierbas, y las tomaré con regularidad. Bonnie siempre puede mandarme más-.

Damon frunció el ceño, y luego abrió la boca para contarle la verdad al respecto de las hierbas. Pero cambió de idea.

En su lugar, dijo- Pero yo te quiero-.

Elena sonrió, tristemente- No tienes que cuidarme más, Damon. Y necesitas a tu hermano-.

Damon sacudió la cabeza, sin poder decir nada. Elena aprovechó su silencio.

-Es mi decisión, Damon-.

Elijah, que estaba esperando pacientemente, dijo a Damon- Estará bien cuidada-.

Damon asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. Elijah cogió a Elena de la mano, y la guió hacia el coche que estaba esperándoles.

Katherine apareció sobre el hombro de Damon- Firme, soldado- dijo acariciando su espalda- Después de todo, aún me tienes a mí-.

Con todo, eso no era totalmente cierto. Al cabo de tres días, Katherine se había marchado, también. Diciendo que sus constantes sollozos la estaban deprimiendo. La mañana que se levantó y descubrió que Katherine había hecho las maletas, recibió una llamada de Elijah.

-Elena está un poco preocupada sobre un suministro de hierbas de las chica Bennett, así que quería llamar y asegurarme de que tuvieras una dirección a donde mandarlas-.

-Genial- replicó Damon- Supongo que no será la misma de donde Elena está, ¿no?-.

-Por supuesto que no-.

-Por que ambos sabemos que iría derecho a traerla de vuelta-.

-Precisamente. Creo que empiezo a tener una idea de cómo funciona tu mente, Damon-.

-Estoy seguro de ello- Dijo Damon- Vale. Doy por hecho de que sabes la verdad sobre esas cosas que ella denomina "hierbas"-.

-¿Briznas de hierba, perejil, orégano y toda una serie de hierbas malolientes? Por supuesto. Pero Elena notará si no son las mismas hierbas-.

-Bueno, por lo menos te preocupas en mantener sus ilusiones-.

-Todos necesitamos tener ilusiones, Damon. De otro modo, no seríamos capaces de levantarnos por la mañana- Elijah hizo una pausa, y después continuó- En realidad, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con un pequeño proyecto, Damon. Creo que los Mikaelsons y los Salvatore deberían unirse parar ayudar a financiar el nuevo ala del hospital de Mystic Falls. Quizás un nuevo nido, y una nueva maternidad. Todo lo que creas que puede hacer falta. Requerirá de muchísimo papeleo, y alguien tiene que hablar con los funcionarios del pueblo, pero valdrá la pena ayudar a la gente de este lugar-.

-Un trabajo duro, ¿eh Elijah? ¿Para intentar mantenerme alejado de intentar encontrar a Elena?-.

Elijah ignoró la pregunta- ¿Puedes encargarte de los detalles?-.

-Oh, que demonios, ¿por qué no?- Respondió Damon con un suspiro- Me encanta ayudar a la gente. Es mi único objetivo en la vida-.

* * *

La masacre del hospital de Mystic Falls había salido en el telediario nacional. Quince personas, cuatro de ellos recién nacidos, asesinados en un único ataque al hospital hecho por una mujer loca y drogada. Una mujer loca y drogada que también se las había apañado para misteriosamente, aplastar el cuello de cuatro adolescentes en un Dairy Freeze en su camino al hospital. La Sheriff local contó a los medios que la mujer había sido doblegada por un escuadrón especial que se encargaba de "situaciones especiales". A Damon le habían llamado muchas cosas antes, pero "encargado de situaciones especiales" nunca había sido una de ellas.

En la vida de Damon se estableció una rutina. Reuniones con Carol y los administradores del hospital por la mañana. Reuniones con los constructores de la casa Gilbert y la casa Salvatore por las tardes. Las noches las reservaba para emborracharse hasta perder el sentido. Un día y otro, hasta que pensó que su cabeza iba a explotar. Dos semanas más tarde recibió la primer carta. Sin remite, franqueada en algún lugar de Massachusetts del que nunca había oído hablar, y que probablemente no estaba ni remotamente cerca de dónde en realidad estaba. Se habría enterado de las idas y venidas de Elena de todas formas. Una vez había bromeado con ella con que escribía las "O" como una mentirosa crónica, y claramente hacía el palito de la "d" como una asesina en serio. No tenía tanta gracia ahora que realmente era una asesina en serie. Le sorprendió recibir una carta- ¿acaso no tenían e-mail en cualquiera que fuese el lugar donde Elijah tenía a Elena? ¿No podía Elijah comprarle un teléfono que tuviera una tarifa de mensajes?.

_No había montado en bici desde que tenía diez años. Me rendí el día que me hice un daño horroroso al caerme ese verano. Pero montar en bici parece fácil, ahora. Escalar una montaña parece fácil. Seguramente podría cruzar a nado el Atlántico si lo necesitase. ¿Debería intentar conseguir una medalla olímpica en algo? Sería un hobby interesante. Intento mantener presente que hay buenas partes también._

Menos parecido a una carta y más similar a un esquema, pero Damon guardó aquel esquema en la caja de madera donde solía guardar el anillo de día de Elena.

La segunda carta llegó tres días más tarde.

_Hubo un tiempo en que tenía mil miedos, ahora sólo me tengo miedo a mí misma. Eso suena como algo que alguien importante me dijo una vez, pero estoy solo yo. Me pregunto qué pensaría Ava Gardner cuando te conoció._

La tercera llegó dos días después.

_Sigo cavando hoyos y enterrándome dentro. Pensarás que hablo metafóricamente, pero no. Sigo cavando. Todos los días. Y seguiré cavando hasta que consiga hacer uno que pueda enterrarme._

Y la cuarta llegó casi una semana después.

_¿Ha vuelto ya?_

Le había hecho una pregunta, razonó Damon. Si estaba preguntando, probablemente querría una respuesta, y por lo tanto debía intentar activamente mandarle una. Así que fue hasta la casa de Bonnie y dejó una nota doblada dentro de la jarra con su nuevo montón de hierbas.

No, pero me da igual. Vuelve a casa. –D

Ella no volvió. Y él no tuvo noticias suyas durante un tiempo.

* * *

Los constructores habían acabado la cocina de la casa de huéspedes, y los canteros habían finalizado la nueva chimenea. Sólo por placer, tenía a una cuadrilla renovando la segunda planta, para unir dos habitaciones pequeñas, destinadas a ser una habitación de invitados, justo junto a la suya, y con una ducha gigantesca. Colocó el osito de peluche de Elena en la cama. Y después, Damon compró un nuevo mueble bar, con un nuevo set de decantación al que pronto comenzó a dar buen uso.

Comenzó a preguntarse por qué se quedaba en Mystic Falls. Había un mundo entero ahí fuera, y realmente nadie le necesitaba allí. Nadie de quien se preocupase. Pero siempre había más y más trabajo que hacer en la casa Gilbert, patrocinadores que coordinar para el nuevo ala de maternidad, baches que sortear con la junta directiva, eventos del Día del Fundador que planear con el Consejo, y siempre, siempre, nuevas formas de tranquilizar a Wilberforce Fell sobre cierta vampira rubia viviendo al otro lado de su calle. Si no hubiera visto a Caroline viendo Jersey Shore con sus propios binoculares, la noche de la masacre del hospital, Wimber Fell hubiera tratado de culparla, sin duda.

Así que Damon no se marchó, en su lugar, se encontró un Sábado a la mañana, contemplando la construcción de la casa Gilbert, a una cuadrilla entera obligada (bueno, cómo si no habría logrado que trabajasen un Sábado) e intentando explicar a un atontado constructor, que el tercer escalón del porche de los Gilbert tenía que combarse y crujir justo así, cuando se dio cuenta que Jeremy había aparcado justo delante en un nuevo Land Rover.

-Bonito coche-dijo Damon, después de mandar al constructor a lidiar con sus asuntos, Jeremy se acercó a él.

-Elijah me lo mandó hace unas semanas. Supongo que es de parte de Elena-.

-Eso supongo. ¿Hablaste con ella?- Preguntó Damon con un premeditado tono casual.

Jeremy le miró con sorpresa –No, claro que no. Estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas? Pero hablé con Elijah un par de veces. Me dio un número con el que puedo…-

-Encontrarle en cualquier parte del mundo. Sí, supongo que es algo así como su marca personal. Como si creyese que no tenemos teléfonos móviles. ¿Dijo cómo le iba?-.

-Espera, ¿nunca has hablado con ella? Supuse que vosotros dos hablabais por teléfono todos los días. Elijah dijo lo mismo, todas las veces. A ella le va bien, no te preocupes, la volveremos a ver. No creo que lo que dice tenga un significado real, pero simplemente quería que supiese que pienso en ella-.

-¿Ha matado a alguien últimamente?- preguntó Damon, observando a la cuadrilla intentando reconstruir los peldaños del porche de nuevo.

Jeremy sacudió su cabeza- No lo sé. ¿Importa? No parece que te preocupe demasiado lo que haga-.

-Sí y no. Sí no lo ha hecho, entonces genial, Elijah es El Hombre y todo lo que está haciendo, incluido el mantenerla lejos de nosotros, es lo correcto. Si lo ha hecho… bueno, entonces no sé por que no puede venir a su jodida casa. Puede matar a gente exactamente igual de fácil aquí que en cualquiera que sea el puñetero infierno en el que la haya colocado, si es que ese es su nuevo hobby-.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que ha estado haciendo. Elijah nunca me da ningún detalle-.

-Sin detalles, sólo frases tranquilizadores- dijo Damon son un suspiro- Así que, Gilbert, como puedes ver aún estamos lejos de acabar tu casa-.

-No importa. No creo que quiera vivir aquí yo solo, de todas formas. El contrato de alquiler de Alaric se acabó, así que he estado viviendo con Matt-.

-¿Qué? ¿No se había quemado su casa hace un tiempo? Podría jurar que Caroline lo mencionó entre otra pila de noticias sin sentido-.

-Sólo un poco, y no usamos ese cuarto, de todas formas. Al olor te acabas acostumbrando. Y Matt cubrió el hoyo en la pared con algo de caucho, de forma que los mapaches ya no pueden entrar-.

Damon sacudió la cabeza con desagrado.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Jeremy- Está bien-.

-Es ridículo. Ahora mismo te acompaño a casa de Matt, y vas a coger tus cosas y a venir conmigo a la casa de huéspedes. No es como si no tuviera siete habitaciones, por el amor de Dios. Cerca de cuatrocientos metros cuadrados, y ningún rincón huele raro. Excepto, quizás, el cuarto de Stefan, no sé lo que tiene ahí-.

-Mmm… ¿de acuerdo?- replicó Jeremy, visiblemente desconcertado- Quiero decir, si estás seguro. El casero de Matt está un poco loco, y vive en la casa de al lado, y sus perros cagan por todo el campo, y creemos que les deja entrar cuando no estamos, así que sí. Incluso vivir contigo será una mejora-.

-Joder, niño. No suenes tan entusiasmado-.

Al final, Damon decidió que iba a tener que trasladar al jodido Matt Donovan a su casa, también. El pobre niño todavía no podía permitirse reponer su camioneta, lo que le estaba causando problemas en el trabajo, y parecía que la compañía eléctrica estaba muy cerca de cortarle la luz.

Los muchachos se instalaron bastante bien, especialmente después de que Damon convirtiera el estudio en el cuarto de la PlayStation. Encontró una camioneta de segunda mano para Matt y le enseñó como conseguir un seguro público. Y cuando Jeremy tuvo que hacer una redacción sobre la Ley Seca, Damon le entregó el diario de Stefan durante los años veinte y dijo- Eh, apáñatelas- Jeremy incluso llevo una cita a casa (una real, no-vampira, no-fantasma) y le presentó a Damon como su "casi tutor, pero no, pero está enamorado de mi hermana, que no está aquí". Damon consideró que eso se podría convertir en su biografía.

Cuando Katherine le llamó unas semanas más tarde, respondió al teléfono diciendo "Hogar para niños perdidos, Salvatore, Director Damon al aparato".

-Damon- Dijo Katherine, asombrada- No voy a preguntar de qué va eso. Pero si estás interesado en añadir otro niño perdido…-

-Encontraste a Stefan-.

-Así es-.

-Bien por ti. Estoy seguro que le encantó verte aparecer-.

-Bueno, está lo suficientemente contento-.

Damon hizo una pausa y después preguntó- ¿Va a venir a casa?-.

-Ambos vamos- replicó- pero Stefan insiste en que te avisase primero-.

-Vale, fantástico. Déjame desempolvar la alfombra roja. Pero dile a Stefan que tenemos habitantes humanos, ahora-.

-Pillado. Se lo diré. Puede ir a casa pero no comerse a los inquilinos-.

-Oh, peor que eso. Los inquilinos van a tener que invitarle a entrar. Tú, por el contrario, puedes dormir en el garaje. O en el jardín. Estos días hace buen tiempo-.

-Muy gracioso, Damon. ¿Quieres que lleve de vuelta a tu hermano, verdad?-.

No era la pregunta más sencilla del mundo.

-Ajá- dijo finalmente- Tráelo a casa-.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Jodido Matt Donovan!- Rugió Damon desde la cocina –¡Sé que puedes oírme! ¡Para de abrir el puñetero lavavajillas cada vez que lo pongo!- Damon cerró el lavavajillas, y lo reprogramó por tercera vez en lo que iba de hora- Estúpidos y jodidos críos- dijo para si- Botellas de cerveza por todas partes, como si no supieran donde está el cubo de reciclaje, esos restos de queso tostado llevan en la tostadora desde el desayuno, y dejan todas las puertas abiertas, como si viviéramos en un jodido granero-.

No se oía nada salvo sordos golpecitos desde el cuarto de la PlayStation.

-¡Juro por Dios que algún día os voy a comer! ¡En cuanto las reservas del sótano estén un poco bajas!- Berreó Damon. Acabó de limpiar la cocina y después reunió todas las botellas de cerveza para llevarlas a los contenedores. Escuchó el sonido de un motor de coche e hizo una pausa antes de ir hacia la puerta trasera. Con calma, dejó las botellas en la encimera.

Fue al estudio y metió su cabeza por la puerta.- Humanos, quizás queráis mover vuestros culos hacia la puerta. Necesito una pequeña invitación para mi hermanito-.

Matt y Jeremy le siguieron obedientemente a la parte delantera de la casa.

-Es muy raro- susurró Matt a Jeremy- que tengamos que invitar a Stefan a su propia casa-.

-No tienes que susurrar, idiota- Dijo Damon, sin volverse. Abrió la puerta, y cogió la bolsa que Katherine le extendía.

Damon clavó sus ojos en Stefan -¿Todo bien?-.

Stefan asintió.

-Ok, vuestro turno, chicos- Damon le dio un apretón a Jeremy en el hombro.

-Vale, em… um… Stefan y Katherine, podéis pasar, si queréis- dijo Jeremy.

-Eh, no dije nada de que invitases a _Katherine_- suspiró Damon mientras empujaba a los chicos para dejar paso a Stefan y Katherine.

-Bueno, tampoco dijiste lo contrario- se quejó Jeremy mientras se derrumbaba sobre el sofá de la salita.

-Di por sentado que era algo implícito. ¿En serio tengo que decir "no invites a féminas malignas al lugar en donde vives"? Y quita los pies del sofá-.

Katherine miró a su alrededor, a las bolsas de gimnasia tiradas por el suelo, botellas de cerveza en la mesita de café, revistas de beisbol amontonadas en una esquina, y se rio- Esto es estupendo- dijo, aún sonriendo- No podría haber imaginado nada mejor- Arrugó su nariz- Un poco apestoso, eso sí-.

-Ya, bueno, estamos trabajando en eso, ¿verdad, Matt?- Damon le pegó una colleja y después le entregó el equipaje de Katherine- Este fin de semana le toca a Matt limpiar, y ha sido un absoluto desastre. Lleva el equipaje de Su Majestad arriba-.

-¿A qué habitación?- preguntó Matt, mirando a Katherine.

Damon levantó una ceja y se giró hacia Stefan , aún parado en la entrada- Una pregunta muy interesante. ¿A qué habitación?-.

-Puedes dejarlo en mi cuarto- respondió Stefan en voz baja.

-Bueno, bueno- Damon se giró hacia Katherine, quien le dedico una media sonrisa muy satisfactoria- Ya veo-.

Después de que Matt volviera al piso de abajo, Damon echó a Jeremy y a Matt de la casa, simplemente diciéndoles que se buscasen otro sitio durante un par de horas mientras los adultos hablaban de sus cosas. Después, los tres se sentaron y él hizo circular la botella de whisky.

-Esto es francamente acogedor- comentó Damon- ¿verdad?-.

-Entonces, Damon…- dijo Katherine- ¿Qué nos hemos perdido?-.

-Nada tan interesante como lo que parece que yo me he perdido- le dedicó a su hermano una mirada inquisitiva, pero Stefan rehuyó sus ojos.

-Oh, vale. Ya veo que no me vas a deleitar con los detalles más sucios- Damon tomó un trago, y después miró al techo mientras decía -Bueno, Elijah encontró una bruja capaz de arreglar a Klaus, por lo que vuelve a ser el mismo, yuhu, lo que significa que voy a tener al verdadero Tyler Lockwood dando vueltas por aquí, jugando a video juegos y bebiéndose mi bourbon bueno. Se ve que ser Klaus durante un tiempo le ha obligado a desarrollar un paladar algo más exquisito, y ya no le lleva con una simple Budweiser. También le ha quedado un acento de lo más curioso, aunque ya está empezando a desaparecer-.

Echó una ojeada a la esquina donde se amontonaban las revistas de beisbol. -Qué más… ¡Ah, sí! Matt y Tyler convencieron a Jeremy de que jugara al beisbol, lo que fue tremendamente divertido. Tuve que acabar obligándole al entrenador para que le dejase jugar, algo de lo que él no tiene ni idea, así que ni una palabra al respecto. Ahora, si además pudiera obligar a todos los jugadores de los equipos contrarios para que jugasen mal, quizás tuviéramos alguna oportunidad este año. Ah, y la estaca del Ric malvado aún está desaparecida, así que Klaus está volviéndose loco. Tiene un ejército de esbirros buscando por todas partes. Rebekah y Caroline están hasta el cuello con los preparativos para la Graduación, así que están completamente fuera de todos estos asuntos. El tema de este año es "Call Me Maybe". Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Hay una cena de familias fundadoras este fin de semana, es de gala, así que espero que tengas el esmoquin preparado, Stef. Habrá diversos eventos para celebrar lo fabuloso e impresionante que soy, en cuanto el ala de del hospital esté preparada para abrirse, y…- Damon tomó un sorbo y lo saboreo- Creo que eso es todo. A no ser que queráis saber el nivel que ha conseguido Matt en el Skyrim, en cuyo caso, deberíais simplemente esperar y preguntarle vosotros mismos-.

Katherine sacudió la cabeza tristemente –Y ni una palabra sobre tu chica. Pobrecita, cuan rápido ha sido olvidada-.

-Vete al infierno, Katherine- respondió Damon con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Has tenido alguna noticia de ella?-dijo Stefan levantando la mirada.

-No- Respondió Damon- Y no creo que las tenga. Ahora es vuestro turno. Por qué no me ilumináis sobre… primero, ¿te llevó mucho encontrarle la pista a mi hermano, Katherine?-.

-Por su puesto que no. Le encontré en un bar de Chicago el día después de que le dejase allí. No sabía ni que un vampiro pudiera emborracharse tanto-.

-¿Alcohol o sangre?- inquirió Damon, haciendo girar el bourbon en su vaso.

-Ambos- respondió, secamente, Stefan.

-Oh, ha sido bastante travieso- dijo Katherine, poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de Stefan- dejándome un rastro súper sencillo de seguir. Después de que le encontrase, le llevé a la casa de una antigua amiga, para que le dejase sobrio. Ella conoce todo tipo de trucos-.

-Antigua amiga en el sentido de….-

-En el sentido de chica con la que solía acostarme Damon. Oh, no me levantes una ceja. Después de un par de siglos, _nadie_ se queda con un solo genero. Ya te darás cuenta pronto-.

-No te estoy juzgando, tan solo imaginando y disfrutándolo. Entonces, ¿cómo es que ese antiguo rollete tuyo conoce trucos para dejar sobrio a un vampiro?-.

-Porque era una bruja antes de convertirse en vampiro. Era una de esas que te cuestionan hasta volverte loco, incluso cuando ya te están "volviendo loca", si sabes a qué me refiero. Así que la convertí para callarle la boca sobre mi pecaminoso comportamiento vampírico. Me odió durante un tiempo, pero después de un par de décadas lo superó-.

-Oh, Katherine. Creo que todo aquellos a los que convertiste, arruinaste, amenazaste y aterrorizaste, debería juntarse una vez al año y hacer terapia en grupo. Podríamos alquilar el centro de convenciones de Pensacola-.

-No eres el más indicado para hablar, Damon-.

-De acuerdo, mis víctimas pueden reunirse en el Marriott, justo la puerta de al lado. Da igual, ¿estabas diciendo…?-.

-Silvia había decidido pasar su eternidad concentrada en coleccionar y digitalizar grimorios. Es una Martin, sabes, y está muy interesada en esa colección que tu amiguita Bonnie le robó a sus parientes-.

-Bueno, eso me suena como un asunto entre bruja-y-antigua-bruja. ¿Acaso le mencionaste esa parte en la que tú mataste a uno de sus parientes?-.

Katherine inclinó la cabeza- Bueno, ya sabes, no creo que eso surgiera en la conversación-.

-Claro que no. Entonces, ¿Silvia Martin sabe como calmar a un destripador cuando se ponen en plan agresivo?-.

-No exactamente, pero sí encontró un grimorio que describe la manera más rápida de secar a nuestro chico. Una de sus sobrina-nietas bruja hizo los honores, y aquí estamos- Katherine sonrió a Stefan. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, ligeramente dubitativo.

-Lo que sea que fuera el hechizo, funcionó. Simplemente me hubiera gustado conocerlo hace cien años- Dijo Stefan, mirando a su hermano de nuevo- Me siento… bien. Mejor de lo que he estado en muchos años. Me siento como si la sangre ya no me importase tanto. Es como si todo estuviera más claro ahora. Por fin tengo la sensación de ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva-.

-Bueno, eso es genial, Stefan- dijo Damon, levantándose- Me encanta que tu vida se halla vuelto color de rosa -.

-Damon- Dijo Stefan, pero Damon agitó una mano y le interrumpió.

-Ni se te ocurra. Está todo bien hermano. Claramente, tenías que hacer lo que tenías que hacer. Ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a subir y asegurarme de que el jodido Matt Donovan se acordase de poner sábanas limpias en vuestro cuarto-.

* * *

Damon no se esperaba tener noticias de Elena, pero recibió una llamada justo la noche siguiente al regreso de Stefan y Katherine. Estaba paseando por el patio, preparando mentalmente el discurso que supuestamente tenía que dar en la cena de las Familias Fundadoras aquel viernes, cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Hola, Damon-.

Damon aferró el teléfono, recordándose a si mismo que debía respirar.

-¿Hola?- dijo ella de nuevo, dubitativa- Soy yo-.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Damon, finalmente- Bueno, _suena_ como Elena. Pero sé que no puedes ser Elena, porque Elena nunca me llama y han pasado casi dos putos meses desde que ella me dejó. Y sé que no es Katherine, porque puedo oír perfectamente cómo le está enseñando a Matt Donovan a hacer trampas al póker en la cocina. Así que debe ser alguna otra Réplica-.

Después de una pausa, Elena dijo- ¿Estás dejando que Katherine corrompa a Matt en la cocina?-.

-Contar cartas es una habilidad muy útil, y el chico tiene muy pocas. Si pasan a juegos mezclados con bebida, intervendré. Matt tiene poco aguante, incluso par aun humano-.

Elena rio suavemente, y después dijo- Nunca lo tuvo-.

Damon no dijo nada durante un segundo, y después- ¿Qué necesitas Elena?-.

-Nada, Damon. No necesito nada-.

-Entonces, ¿_qué_ quieres?- Suspiró Damon- Da igual. Lo sé. Quieres saber si Stefan ha vuelto a casa-.

-Sé que es así. Me lo ha contado Caroline-.

-¿Has estado hablando con Caroline? Imposible. Jamás ha sido capaz de mantener un secreto-.

-La he llamado, por primera vez, hace una hora-.

-Ya veo. Y supongo que te ha contado que Katherine ha traído a Stefan a casa-.

-Y que están juntos, sí-.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has destruido medio pueblo, o ahora estás bien, calmada y con la mente fría? ¿Ya te ha arreglado Elijah?-.

-No es… No es así. Nadie está tratando de arreglarme-.

-¿Entonces cómo es, Elena? Porque puedo decirte cómo es para mí. Una _mierda_-.

-Lo siento, Damon. Caroline dijo que lo estabas llevando bien. Que te estabas manteniendo ocupado-.

-_Esperé_, Elena. Debajo de todos esos trabajos, simplemente estoy… esperando- Tomó una honda bocanada de aire- Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de a qué-.

-Quieres que vuelva a casa-.

-Claro que sí, demonios, quiero que vuelvas a casa. ¿Acaso tú no quieres?- Su voz se volvió más áspera- Porque si lo es, puedo estar ahí por la mañana. Donde quiera que estés, puedo estar ahí. No tenemos ni que decirle nada a Elijah, no tenemos ni que volver a Mystic Falls, simplemente coger el coche e _irnos_-.

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio.

-No sé qué decir, Damon-.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Eres feliz?-.

-No sé cómo responder a eso- dijo Elena, de forma distante- No sé qué es lo que quieres oír-.

Damon estaba rebosante de furia- Sabes, estaba súper contento de saber que aún estabas vivas, y que Elijah aún no te había clavado una estaca por alguna de esas nobles razones tan propias de Elijah, por el bien supremo, pero ¿Elena? Si no sabes qué decir, _entonces no me llames_-.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- Hubo un clic en la línea al colgar Elena.

Damon aplastó el teléfono en su mano- Joder, Elena. Joder, joder, joder-.

* * *

Damon mató a dos personas aquella noche. No había sido su intención el matar a humanos, y tampoco pretendía matar a esas dos personas en concreto.

Después de que Elena le colgase, agarró una botella de whisky y se fue a su lugar favorito de la carretera para tumbarse. Un bache. Y ahí estaba. Elena decía que cada vez que golpeaban un bache, él atacaba. Saboteaba las cosas. Aquello no era completamente cierto._ Él_ era el bache. Se bebió la botella entera allí tirado, en la oscuridad, en silencio. No pasó ni un coche.

Sabía que alguno acabaría pasando, así que comenzó a jugar con el Universo. Si un coche blanco pasaba con dos personas dentro, un hombre y una mujer, le partiría el cuello al chico y bebería toda la sangre de la mujer. Si un coche, de cualquier color, pasaba y tenía tres personas dentro, todas mujeres, bebería de todas y después las obligaría a marcharse. Si hubiera tres hombres dentro, se los comería a todos y después los enterraría en el bosque. Sólo hasta el cuello, de forma que fuera más fácil para las hormigas, comérselos.

Miraría a los carnets de conducir, decidió. Sólo para complicar las cosas un poco más. Si pasaban tres personas en un coche rojo, dos hombres y una mujer, todos ellos mayores de 21, se comería a dos de ellos y haría pensar a la tercera persona que lo habían hecho ellos mismo. Eso sería divertido. Si todo el mundo en el coche tenía menos de 21, los colocaría en círculos y los haría jugar a la gallinita ciega. Y después se los comería. Aún más divertido. Si cuatro personas venían en el coche, y sus edades combinadas se podían dividir por tres, rompería dos cuellos y haría pensar a los otros que sus amigos habían sido abducidos por extraterrestres. Si dos personas pasaban, y su matrícula era de fuera del estado, y el estado empezaba por "C", y el coche era azul, les expendería un cheque a cada uno por diez mil dólares, y después les dejaría continuar.

Dejaría que el universo decidiese.

El siguiente vehículo, que vino justo al pasar la medianoche, pertenecía a Perry Lassiter. Era un camión, no un coche, pero era azul oscuro y la matrícula ponía Carolina del Norte, pese a que Perry había vivido en Virginia durante los últimos cinco años. Pero Perry era descuidado, y olvidadizo, así que nunca se había molestado en cambiar la matrícula. Perry estaba, además, muy borracho, y cansado, y su novia Ashley estaba muy borracha y con ganas de discutir. Venían de la fiesta del 25 cumpleaños de la hermana de Perry, y el tema había sido "Ruleta rusa". La hermana de Perry había invitado a su mejor amiga en todo e mundo, la misma amiga con la que había perdido la virginidad Perry cinco años antes, cuando tenía 16 y se acababa de mudar a Virginia con su familia; y aquella amiga había dejado que la novia de Perry se enterase de todo eso de forma muy alta, y en medio de la fiesta. Así que ahora, Perry estaba lidiando con las consecuencias de esa revelación.

Damon hizo una mueca para si, mientras les escuchó discutir sobre si esa zorra de Teresa tenía las tetas más grandes que la previamente mentada Ashley. Se quedó en donde estaba, un saltito en el bache y todo estaría zanjado y bien zanjado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no le habían visto. Entonces, ya era demasiado tarde. Un tráiler le arrolló, pasó por encima del guarda raíl y entonces Perry y su novia murieron. Muertos y bien muertos.

En ese momento, Damon se dio cuenta de que el Universo sólo iba a seguir jodiéndole. Recogió la botella de whisky y su dignidad, y se fue a casa.

* * *

**Soy consciente de que muchas personas leéis esto, así que por favor, daros a conocer de forma que tanto la autora como yo podamos saber vuestras opiniones!**

**...LunA...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Losientolosientolosiento! En mi defensa diré que debido a problemas de ordenador, tuve que reescribir este capítulo nada menos que tres veces. En fin, aquí está!**

* * *

Damon tuvo que levantarse pronto para ir al centro comercial y comprar un teléfono nuevo. Cuando le entregó al dependiente los restos del viejo, simplemente dijo -Un oso furioso se puso a jugar con él-. Ni siquiera se molestó en obligar al chico.

Usó su nuevo teléfono para hacer su llamada diaria a la Alcaldesa y la Sheriff desde el aparcamiento, donde aprendió dos cosas. Uno, la Alcaldesa quería que dirigiese el comité encargado de instalar un guardarail y en un tramo particular de la calzada donde un siniestro total había provocado dos muertes, y dos, Wilberforce Fell había rellenado una petición para solicitar la reelección de alcalde. Además, Wilber esperaba elegir a Damon como el nuevo alcalde de Mystic Falls antes del final del año fiscal.

-Quizás sea lo mejor- suspiró Carol a través del teléfono-Demasiadas personas poderosas e influyentes de este pueblo saben que mi hijo es medio vampiro. Ya no tengo credibilidad-.

-Sí, pero Carol... Yo soy completamente vampiro. Es de locos-.

-Sea un siniestro total o algo más siniestro- interrumpió Liz- Mystic Falls sabe que puede confiar en ti, Damon-.

Damon parpadeó, era demasiado temprano para ese tipo de ironía. Y aún estaba un poco borracho.

-Se lo agradezco, señoritas, pero preferiría dejar las cosas como están. Carol, creo que eres fantástica, sin mencionar una inteligentísima alcaldesa, y pienso estar todo el día al teléfono para convencer a Wilber Fell de que piense toda esta tontería-.

-Bueno, si alguien puede, eres tú. Ese hombre cree que tú pones la luna en el cielo-.

-Sólo cree que soy el único que impide que su nieta sea la próxima merienda de Caroline-.

Liz rio-Como si Caroline se fuera siquiera a molestar. Dice que Melody sabría a esmalte de uñas y estupidez-.

Tan pronto como colgó el teléfono, volvió a sonar.

-Llevo intentando contactar contigo, ¡horas!-Dijo Caroline sin preámbulos.

-Lo siento, problemas técnicos. ¿Es sobre Elena?-.

-No, ¿Por qué tendría que ser sobre Elena? ¿Porque me llamó ayer? Oh, casi me olvido de eso. No, esto es importante, es sobre la graduación-.

-Vale- suspiró Damon- La graduación-.

-En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, nuestro historial en ese área es horrible. El baile de bienvenida se llenó de híbridos, aunque la banda estuvo bien, y luego el Baile de la Década no fue exactamente un éxito, aunque por lo menos la decoración estuvo bien, aún con todo, la graduación tiene que ser perfecta. Es nuestra última oportunidad-.

-Ok, ¿y?¿Becks te está dando problemas?

-Oh, Rebekah y yo estamos de acuerdo prácticamente en todo. Dejando de lado el hecho de que sus ideas sobre decoración son prácticamente vintage. No, es el Sr. Fell, el abuelo de Melody-.

-¿Wilber está en el comité de planificación de la graduación?- Preguntó Damon, sinceramente confuso.

-No, idiota, Melody. Y su abuelo no quiere dejar que hagamos ninguna reunión en mi casa, porque... bueno... uh, y no está demasiado a favor de que nos quedemos solas después de las clases en zona escolar, lo que sería lógico, por otra parte, así que dije al comité que tendríamos que celebrar las reuniones en tu casa, y que tú estarías ahí. Matt también está en el comité, así que tiene sentido. Y eso le callará-.

-Em, ¿Caroline? Le dijiste al vampirofóbico oficial del pueblo que su preciosa nietecita estaría en un recinto cerrado con- hizo un cálculo rápido- no menos de cinco vampiros, ¿y eso te parece bien?-.

-Bueno, él no lo sabe. Simplemente escuchó tu nombre y decidió que todo iba a ir bien-.

-Entonces... ¿Melody conoce tu pequeño problema vampírico?-.

-Oh no, peor que eso, cree que el Sr. Fell no quiere que salga conmigo porque tengo herpes. O algún tipo de ETS. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ha arruinado mi reputación. Así que ahora que sabes con qué tengo que lidiar, ¿puedes darnos tu permiso para que nos reunamos en la casa de huéspedes?

-De acuerdo- Accedió Damon- Tengo casi 160 años y paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo consintiendo los caprichos de unos niños. ¿Por qué demonios no?

-Perfecto. Porque la primera reunión es hoy a las 3:15. Ah, y te he inscrito como acompañante oficial en la graduación, por cierto. ¡Nos vemos!- Caroline colgó antes de que fuera capaz siquiera de articular una respuesta.

* * *

Damon se recostó contra el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de Stefan, y observó a su hermano escribir en su diario. -Déjame adivinar, ¿recordando el éxtasis de la carne que tú y tu amante disfrutasteis anoche? Deberíamos publicarlo... Llámalo... "Cincuenta sombras de un perrito faldero". Hablando de nuestra común ex-novia. ¿Dónde está?-.

Sin levantar la cabeza, Stefan replicó - ¿Cuál de ellas? La última vez que las conté, eran tres-.

-¿Acabas de hacer una broma? Por fin, joder. Me refiero a la única demoníaca. Oh, espera, supongo que Rebekah entra en esa categoría. Bueno, ya sabes, la morena demoníaca-.

-Se fue de compras al pueblo de al lado-.

-Eso cuadra. Ya me pareció que su equipaje era demasiado pequeño para nuestra más antigua fashionista. Oh, y tus matemáticas apestan. Tenemos cuatro ex-novias en común, que yo sepa-.

Eso hizo que Stefan levantase la cabeza -Oh, me había olvidado de Clementine Forthbridge-.

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarla, hermanito? "Clementine, la del pelo dorado; Clementine la de mi sueño adorado; Clementine, ¿podrás ser mía?; Oh Clementine, mi vida"-.

-Tenía quince años y un conocimiento escaso de la poesía, Damon- Dijo Stefan sonriendo.

-Oh, no era un cachondeo. Ninguno de mis esfuerzos tuvieron tampoco resultado. Y Clementine nos rompió el corazón pero bien, ¿verdad?- Suspiró Damon- Casándose con el primo de Richmond de George Lockwood... Sólo porque estaba arrebatador con el uniforme. Ese fue mi principal motivo para alistarme. Aunque fuera para poder competir con el Capitán Harry Lockwood por el afecto de las damas-.

-Ya me acuerdo. Pobre Harry, sobrevivió a toda la guerra para acabar por culpa de un caballo encabritado en el cuartel de Appomatox durante la rendición-.

-Bueno, no exactamente. Quiero decir, intenté que pareciera un accidente-.

-¿Fuiste tú?- Stefan levantó una ceja.

-Aja. Me llevó una eternidad localizar su regimiento. El hecho de que la rendición estuviera sucediendo al mismo tiempo fue sólo una coincidencia, en serio. Fue una encantadora distracción, nadie le escuchó siquiera gritar-.

-Eras un auténtico capullo rencoroso-.

-Oh, aún lo soy, Stefan- Damon le dedicó una media sonrisa de sorna a su hermano. Se aclaró la garganta- Y... no es que quiera arruinar este chupi momento de hermandad y amor, pero, ¿te importaría decirme que hizo que nuestra otra ex en común se pusiera a masacrar la maternidad la noche que os fuisteis?-.

Stefan dejó su bolígrafo y se pasó la mano por el pelo- Fue todo por mi culpa. Le dije que podríamos adoptar-.

-¿Le dijiste qué?-.

-Estaba dándole vueltas a todas las cosas que había perdido, las cosas que podría haber hecho de haber seguido siendo humana. Y yo... yo le dije que no pasaba nada por no poder tener hijos. Le dije que podríamos adoptar- Apartó la mirada- Fui un estúpido-.

-¿Estúpido? Eso fue un acto suicida. ¿Qué clase de loco le dice eso a otra loca? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de que tú tampoco eres humano?-.

-Bueno, eso fue lo que pasó. Y luego la gente murió- Stefan hizo una pausa, y después dijo- Puedes ser honesto conmigo, Damon. Nada de aparentar ni fingir. Cuando Elijah vino y se llevó a Elena, te sentiste aliviado. Sé que sí. Tuviste que estarlo-.

Damon miró a su hermano a los ojos -No me conoces en absoluto si eres capaz de decir eso- Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, y luego Damon añadió- No me eches a mí el marrón encima. Siente lo que tengas que sentir, pero no me eches a mí nada-.

Damon se apartó del marco de la puerta -Sólo recordarte que nuestras Barbies Vampiro van a celebrar una merienda aquí después del colegio. Humanos no-iniciados incluidos, así que mantén a Katherine lejos- Por encima del hombro dijo- Ah, y a lo mejor me presento a alcalde, así que pon a ese cerebro tuyo a pensar algún eslogan para la campaña. Algo tipo "Stefan Salvatore, el salvador de Mystic Falls" sólo que, ya sabes, menos cursi y más clásico-.

* * *

-¡Matt! ¿Por qué sigues poniéndote de su lado?

-¿Qué? No... Sólo digo que no creo que sea una idea tan terrible, eso es todo. Me parece mono- Matt arrugó el ceño- Y ya sabes, "Llámame", y teléfonos, tiene sentido-.

-¡No! Da igual que tenga sentido, es una idea terrible- Caroline se dio la vuelta en su silla para mirar a Rebekah, que estaba indolentemente mensajeando con su móvil.- Tenemos un presupuesto. Y un montón de esculturas de 5 metros de altura, con forma de teléfonos rosa princesita de los 50', no están incluidos en ese presupuesto.

-Bueno, puede que no en vuestro presupuesto, pero vosotros no tenéis un hermano con una Amex negra- Rebekah ladeo la cabeza- En realidad, dos hermanos. ¿El plural de Amex es Amexes? ¿Damon, lo sabes?- Echó una mirada por encima de su hombro, mientras Damon hacía su entrada en la cocina.

Damon se sujetó la barbilla un segundo- ¿Amex, del latín Amexicus, de gasto compulsivo? Creo que el plural es Amexus-.

Rebekah tecleó en su teléfono, y dijo -Bueno, ya está. Pedidas. Hay diez, por si acaso necesitamos más-.

-Arrrrrrgh- Caroline sacudió sus manos en el aire- Es como si nadie me estuviera escuchando-.

La pequeña morena de ojos grandes sentada junto a Matt estalló la pompa de su chicle, y después respondió- Yo sí te estaba escuchando, Caroline-.

-Bien, una gran ayuda, Melody- gruñó Caroline- Y Damon, ¿Te importa? Estamos intentando llegar a algún punto aquí-.

-Eh, ignórame, simplemente vine a por algo de – hizo una pausa al abrir el frigorífico y al darse cuenta de que estaba lleno de bolsas de sangre, y de que los gigantescos ojos de Melody Fell estaban sobre él, cerró la puerta rápidamente- Café. Simplemente vine a por algo de café caliente- Cruzó la cocina hasta la cafetera y se sirvió una taza- ¿Alguien más? No tú, Caroline, por supuesto, todo el mundo sabe que el café te vuelve hiperactiva e irritable. Y nadie quiere eso-.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco- Lárgate-.

Damon se recostó sobre la encimera y tomó un sorbo.

-Claro- dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Melody Fell, quien soltó una risita. De repente se puso rígido, al reconocer los pasos que se acercaban.

Stefan y Katherine, juntos en el umbral.

Stefan puso cara de pánico mientras observaba al grupo sentado al rededor de la mesa de la cocina.

-Oops- dijo Katherine, mirando a Damon con una pequeña mueca- No queríamos interrumpir-.

-¡Elena!- Exclamó Melody- No sabía que habías vuelto al pueblo. ¿Vienes del internado?-.

-¿Internado?- dijo Katherine mirando a Damon y encarnando una ceja.

-Sí, Elena- masculló Damon- Ese internado tan maravilloso de Vermont en el que ganaste una beca para acabar tu último año-.

-Ah sí- Dijo Kathernie apartándose el pelo de los hombros- Simplemente me encanta. Los uniformes, los jugadores de lacrosse, el... el zumo de manzana. Tan sólo vine un par de días a ver a mi chico- Miró a Stefan con cara de adoración y cogió su mano- No puedo soportar estar lejos de él-.

Melody soltó un gran suspiro de emoción- Sois una pareja taaaaaaaaaaan mona. ¿Vas a volver para la graduación?-.

Damon sacudió su cabeza -no- Pero Katherine le ignoró- ¡Por supuesto! Nunca me perdería la graduación-.

-¡Genial! Me encanta tu pelo, por cierto-.

-Oh, lo sé- Dijo Katherine con su genuina sonrisa- Toda una mejoría. No puedo creer que lo llevara tan liso todos estos años. Ugh-.

-Y ya vi que ya están acabando de reconstruir tu casa. Que cosa tan rara, eso de que le pasara un tornado por encima. Justo como el tornado que pasó por el hospital la misma noche que esa loca mató a toda esa gente- Añadió Melody- oh, ¡quizás fue el tornado lo que la volvió loca! La presión del aire y todo eso. Se me acaba de ocurrir. Me pregunto si hay algún tipo de evidencia de que los tornados vuelvan loca a la gente-.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto- concordó Kathernie- O puede que sea todo lo contrario-.

Melody no pareció comprender aquello del todo -¿Eh?-.

Stefan pellizcó el costado de Katherine, e inclinó su cabeza hacia el pasillo.

Melody miró de repente a Stefan, confundida- Em, ¿Stefan? ¿Sigues yendo a nuestra escuela?-.

Damon se dirigió hacia la puerta, empujando a Stefan y Katherine fuera- Stefan decidió hacer antes la selectividad y comenzar a seguir su sueño de infancia: convertirse en un quiropráctico. Ok, chicos, volved al trabajo. Esta graduación no se va a planear sola-.

* * *

Damon hizo una pausa mientras se servía un vaso de bourbon - ¿Quieres uno?- Preguntó a Rebekah, quien había aparecido detrás de él.

-Melody aún no se ha ido, y dudo mucho que necesite ver al tutor de Matt y Jeremy servirme una copa. No soy más que una simple colegiala, ya sabes-.

Damon se dio la vuelta y levantó su vaso a modo de saludo- Nada de simple, rubita- Tomó un sorbo- Tú y yo, tenemos una pequeña charla que mantener-.

-Todo el mundo parece haber asimilado que yo maté a vuestra preciosa Elena, ¿y tú?-.

Él arrugó el ceño- Todos cometemos errores-.

-Y ahora ella es una auténtica máquina de matar-.

-Algunos errores son más grandes que otros-.

Rebekah cogió el vaso de su mano, y vació su contenido de un simple trago -Niklaus aún está buscando esa estaca plateada, ¿sabes?. Me sorprende que no estés participando más activamente en esa empresa-.

-Me ofrecí. Pero tal y como tu hermano tuvo el detalle de explicarme, mis servicios no son requeridos. No me tiene en muy alta estima... lo cual no es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta como todos mis planes han fallado estrepitosamente desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Así que hemos delimitado nuestras áreas de actividad. Klaus se encarga de la estaca, y yo de mantener las cosas en calma entre el Consejo y los vampiros de Mystic Falls. Tu trabajo es planear la graduación. Ah, y dejar de asaltar mis bancos de sangre favoritos- Cogió un nuevo vaso y se sirvió otra copa.

-Y el trabajo de Elijah es evitar que su nueva ahijada asesine a medio Manhattan. Lo cual no ha sido fácil; en caso de que te lo preguntes, parecía bastante incómoda en la última cena familiar-.

Damon se puso rígido -¿Has visto a Elena?-.

-Claro. Cena familiar en casa de Elijah, dos veces al mes a perpetuidad. Fue uno de los tratos que Nik y Elijah hicieron cuando Nik estaba en el cuerpo de Tyler y se sentía vulnerable. Nik quería un contacto familiar regular a cambio de todas las dagas y las cenizas del roble blanco. Ah, y Elijah tuvo que prometer que no le arrancaría el corazón mientras estaba dentro de Tyler, por supuesto-.

Damon miró el contenido de su vaso- Entonces Elena está en Nueva York-.

-Oh cielos- Rebekah se cubrió la boca- Probablemente no debía decirte eso. No ha estado allí todo el tiempo. Creo que Elijah la manda a Berkshire cada vez que la fastidia-.

-¿La ha fastidiado mucho?-.

Rebekah frunció el ceño- No demasiado. Puede que una docena de veces o así. Cada vez se parece menos a una bola de derribos, lo cual es una mejora-.

Damon mantuvo su mirada fija en su vaso, y después se relajó- ¿Eras así? ¿Cuando estabas recién convertida? Elijah dio a entender que era algo común en vuestra familia-.

Rebekah ladeó la cabeza y pensó durante unos momentos- No como Elena, la verdad. No estoy segura si es que estábamos hechos de una pasta más dura o si simplemente era por el hechizo de nuestra madre, pero no recuerdo que fuéramos nunca tan volubles. Esa forma que tiene de dejarse llevar por sus emociones... Niklaus, por supuesto, ha tenido algunos ataques de ira bastante espectaculares a lo largo de los siglos. Siempre era el primero en derribar una casa si el vecino no nos quería invitar a pasar. Yo no era mucho de destrozar cosas, más bien me dedicaba a aplastar cuellos. Elijah prefería obligar a cualquiera que le hubiera ofendido, para que se suicidase, mucho más limpio. Una vez obligo a un destacamento entero de Húsares sólo porque se cruzaron en su camino hacia un festival en Praga. Y Kol... bueno, a Kol le gusta destripar animales y niños cuando se siente triste. Dudo que eso haya cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años-.

Damon hizo una mueca- Una familia encantadora. Me empiezo a preguntar porque no ayudé a Ric y Esther a deshacerse de vosotros-.

-Puedes ser muchas cosas, Damon, pero no eres un suicida-.

-Oh, te sorprenderías. He tenido mis momentos-.

-Entonces...- Rebekah se movió hacia él, y le miró a los ojos- Ahora que sabes dónde está Elena, ¿qué vas a hacer con esa información?-.

Damon la miró, dejó su vaso en el carrito de las bebidas y se acercó más- Ni una puñetera cosa- Llegó a su lado y tiró de ella hacia él, con brusquedad- Si quisiera venir a casa, lo habría hecho-.


End file.
